


Danganronpa: Lost Complex of Despair

by Lettucecow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettucecow/pseuds/Lettucecow
Summary: Waking up in a completely underground complex when he was supposed to be going to Hope's Peak Academy is a very unexpected turn of events for Jin Okamoto, the Ultimate Journalist. His caution is proven to be well-founded once he figures out 15 other students are trapped with him, and to make matters worse 5 robotic bears calling themselves the Pentakumas pop out and force them to do the unthinkable. Murder somebody to get out.A classic original cast Danganronpa, always wanted to try my hand at one of these. Also, no spoilers for any other DR title at all.Additionally updates will always be coming, but will sometimes be sporadic.





	1. Underground Introductions:Prologue:Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. One thing to note before we start, Jin's inner thoughts will be shown as being italicized and bolded, while normal dialogue will be script format. Now, let's get this show on the road.

**_Hope’s Peak Academy...that’s where I was...where I was..._ **

  
  


**_...Where am I?_ **

 

**_My eyes opened quickly, and I rubbed my head._ **

 

**_I don’t think I’ve ever been more confused in my entire life..._ **

 

**_I sat up and looked around, it appears I was in bed...but...it definitely wasn't my own room._ **

 

**_It was a pretty spacious place on closer observation...the bed was pretty large, although the half black half white sheets and covers seemed a bit...off._ **

 

**_There was a desk a little ways away from the bed with a regular looking lamp, and a couch off to the side that had the same half black half white design. So far, not a fan of the color meshing..._ **

 

**_I quickly sprung out of the bed, even more confused and started relaying my last memories in my head._ **

 

**_I was heading to Hope’s Peak Academy for my first day...I still remember the acceptance letter clear as day. It’s an academy for the greatest students in any field, they could only be called Ultimate students in that field. Jin Okamoto...the Ultimate Journalist. That was my title, and I couldn’t be more proud._ **

 

**_I left home and was about to enter the academy but...but...huh._ **

 

**_Everything after that is a blank, and I’m suddenly in this strange room._ **

 

**_There was a mirror on the wall a little ways away, so I went over to check it. If I don’t remember anything...maybe it was all just a dream? If that’s the case...I should fix my look, a journalist always needs to look sharp._ **

 

**_I went over to the mirror and checked my reflection, but thankfully I looked the same as always. I straightened the collar on my white dress shirt, buttoned up my brown frock coat and turned around after fixing my hair. My dad always said it was always too dark and shaggy, and for the life of me I just can’t fix that one damn strand that always stuck up..._ **

 

**_That’s not important right now...there’s another door to side of the room, but opening it just showed a plain looking bathroom with a shower and the normal bathroom stuff. Nothing to see here, apparently._ **

 

**_Upon walking out of the bathroom though, I heard a knock on the front door, and a voice along with it._ **

 

Gentle Sounding Voice: ...Hello? Hello? Is anybody in this room now? You don’t need to be alarmed, as far as I know we’re all in the same situation here.

 

Jin: [Puts hand to chin] Yes, there’s...somebody in here. 

 

**_I briskly walked over to the door and opened it, despite my better judgement._ **

 

**_The guy on the other side...looked interesting to say the least. He had stringy jet-black hair that seemed to stick out everywhere, and was wearing a checkered dress-shirt and brown dockers. Despite his rather normal appearance...he had this serene look on. It was comforting but a bit unnerving at the same time._ **

 

Calm Guy: [Tugging on a strand of hair]  Ah. Hello there! Glad to see you’re finally with us...we already branched out and started looking for an exit because you didn’t answer your door the first time. 

 

Jin: [Fiddling with his coat collar] Exit…? Where exactly are we? I was supposed to be going to Hope’s Peak but...who are you? Did you put me in that weird room? Are you responsible for this? 

 

Calm Guy: [Light chuckle] Certainly the talkative one, aren’t you? I can assure you, I bear no responsibility for this situation. We aren’t the only ones here you know, not counting us...fourteen other people are here as well. 

 

**_So it’s not just me...huh. On instinct I reached into my coat pocket and felt around for my notepad and pen, and luckily they were there. It seems they didn’t take anything besides our phones and such. I’m rather glad about that since it saves me the trouble of working that godforsaken tech._ **

 

Jin: [Takes out notebook and pen with an eager expression] So...other people huh? While we’re on the topic...who are you exactly? 

 

Calm Guy: [Raises his hands and grins] Ah, writing what I say down huh? I see, that’s fine. My name is Kazumitsu Sasori. I was supposed to be going to Hope’s Peak just like you! My talent is being the Ultimate Sociologist, and let me say...this situation should be an interesting study. 

 

**_[Kazumitsu Sasori: Ultimate Sociologist]_ **

 

_**I've heard that name before 100%. He's apparently a driving force in most sociological theory for the past few years, and from what I've heard, his love for studying people and their situations is unrivaled. He does seem...enthusiastic.** _

 

Jin: [Writing in his notepad] Ultimate Sociologist, huh? I think I’ve heard of you...maybe. Name’s Jin Okamoto, I’m the Ultimate Journalist. 

 

Sasori: [Goes back to tugging at a strand of hair] Oh, I see. I’m certain I’ve heard of you. Your father is the head of the biggest newspaper in Japan, the Tokyo Tribune of course. I’ve heard people say that your talent single-handedly brought the newspaper back from the dead. Quite an interesting specimen you are..

 

Jin: [Bewildered expression] ...Specimen? What do you mean by that?

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] My apologies. I just love studying people, so I may say some weird things occasionally. Please pay it no mind. 

 

**_This guy...he strikes me as a decent person, but he seems a bit off. Oh right, he did say there were a bunch of other people...so I might as well familiarize myself with them.  I have enough notes on this guy anyways._ **

 

Jin: [Puts his pen behind his ear] Alright, I think we’re done here. You said we should find an exit...so that must mean all of us are...trapped. Right? I might as well try my hand at investigating and perhaps interview some other people. 

 

Sasori: [Makes an “OK” gesture]: I see...I see. Quite a proactive move. I shall accompany you then, I feel like it’s better to stay in a group. Adding on to that...it would be remiss of me to let you walk around like a chicken with it’s head cut off, no? I’ll make sure you know your way around, as I’ve already met everyone. 

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] You could have just said you wanted to tag along...without all the mumbo jumbo. 

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] I suppose you’re right. Well then before we go, just something to point out this area. This entire hallway is filled with the rooms for myself and everyone else here. If you take a look...you’d see a small plaque with your name hanging on the door. 

 

**_I turned around and noticed what he said was in fact, correct. There was a plaque with my name on the door...but why?_ **

 

Jin: [Puts a hand to his chin] This is...odd. 

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] That it is...but exciting no? Think of all that I can learn in this situation. Ah, I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I? We should be going. 

 

**_God, what a weird guy._ **

 

Jin: [Nods with an apprehensive expression] Let’s. Lead the way, sociologist. 

 

**_Sasori lead me down the hallway until we reached a room with double doors. He opened them both, let me in, then followed suit, looking somewhat excited._ **

 

**_I gazed around the large room, and it seemed to be a cafeteria...? There were tables strewn about, little stands with silverware, napkins, condiments, you name it. There were 2 doors in the back of the room, one looking like a door to a freezer, and the other already being open. Gazing into it, it seemed to be a rather large kitchen._ **

 

**_The more important thing I wanted to concern myself with was...why the hell a guy wearing 3D glasses was breakdancing in the middle of the room. A very short guy with messy brown hair and swirly glasses, as well as a tall blonde girl with an agitated look seemed to be trying to talk to him._ **

 

Guy with Swirly Glasses: [Intrigued expression] He’s been doing this since we met him...we should give him a little credit, right?! Also, also! He’s really cool-looking! 

 

Annoyed Girl: [Puts a hand to her forehead] ...He’s been spouting incomprehensible nonsense this entire time. Why won’t he stop dancing? 

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Hello again you three. I brought the late-riser up, and I’m taking him around to meet everyone. Not an understandable word out of him yet...huh? Intriguing. 

 

**_This is certainly quite the scene, but I’d better be prepared to take notes._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing his pen] I’m Jin Okamoto, the Ultimate Journalist. I would say nice to meet you...but this situation isn’t really the time for pleasantries, is it? 

 

Guy with Swirly Glasses: [Big grin] Name’s Fumiya Kaga! I’m the Ultimate Robotics Expert! Also also, you have a nice coat! Where’d you get it? No wait, where’d you come from? Is what I say on the record? Eh, nevermind, I’ll ask you later!

 

**_[Fumiya Kaga: Ultimate Robotics Expert]_ **

 

**_He...seems like an interesting guy, albeit he seems like a motormouth. Of course I know who he is though, he’s the top expert on robotics in the country. He’s apparently making great strides in developing sleeker and more responsive robots to do pretty much any task. He’s big with construction and manufacturing giants and is known for his...endless curiosity._ **

 

**_He’s...really short though. It’s a little concerning._ **

 

**_Either way, note-time. Thick swirly glasses...light brown hair in a bowl cut, and is wearing a white hoodie with a pixel design, as well as cargo pants with pockets that look way too big. Fumiya Kaga...Ultimate Robotics Expert. Alright, now for the girl and the breakdancing guy._ **

 

Annoyed Girl: [Sighs with an agitated look] You could let us know you’re writing about us y’know. Anyways, my name is Hanari Zabatsu. I’m known as the Ultimate Accountant. I don’t have anything else to say, thank you. 

 

**_[Hanari Zabatsu: Ultimate Accountant]_ **

 

**_Ah, I’ve heard of her. Nothing particularly crazy, she’s just very, very good at what she does. I hear she can examine financial records and notice a error or falsity within seconds. She’s also known for her...matter-of-fact demeanor. Frankly I’ve seen a few hit pieces done on her because of her attitude, but none can deny she gets results._ **

 

**_Besides that, she’s fairly tall, wavy blonde hair with piercing brown eyes, has a hair clip that looks like a stapler. She’s wearing a black dress shirt and blazer, along with a silver tie that has coin designs on it. She’s also wearing a monocle on her left eye. That's about it for her..._ **

 

Hanari: [Points over to the breakdancing guy] Try him. He’s been spouting total nonsense and dancing since we all met him. To be frank, he’s boiling my blood. 

 

Kaga: [Shrugging]: Something tells me nobody can get a straight answer from him! He’s a total enigma ain’t he?!

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] He’s certainly a unique specimen…

 

**_I walked over to the breakdancing guy, and tried to get his attention._ **

 

Jin: [Clears his throat] Hello? Can you speak to me for a second…? 

 

3D Glasses guy: [Backflips up] Green light! Crowded intersection! Rock on! 

 

**_...I have no idea what he’s talking about. Before I could say anything though, he bowed and moonwalked into the kitchen._ **

 

Jin: [Bewildered expression] ….I see why he might be confusing now. 

 

Hanari: [Nodding] You needed to see it to believe it. I can’t make out a word he says. What an idiot. 

 

Kaga: [Adjusting his glasses] Maybe he’s super smart though? Maybe we’re just not on his level, right?!

 

**_Kaga...may be a bit too optimistic._ **

 

**_The odd dancer guy moonwalked back from the kitchen, balancing a bowl of something on his head._ **

 

**_Is it...sherbet? That fruit ice cream stuff?_ **

 

3D Glasses Guy: [Spins around, poses dramatically with spoon] Tasty sherbet! 

 

Jin: [sighs] What’s...your name?

 

3D Glasses Guy: [Takes a spoonful of the sherbet] Julian Tappe! Ultimate Dancer! Highway to hell! Crowded intersection of our hearts! 

 

**_[Julian Tappe: Ultimate Dancer]_ **

 

**_Ah, of course! I know that name! He’s an internationally famous dancer known for his...frankly incomprehensible behavior and speech. His passion is unrivaled but it was almost like he became famous overnight. He’s a complete mystery to everyone but himself it seems._ **

 

**_As for my notes...the entire top of his face is obscured by his shaggy black hair and 3d glasses. I can’t get a good look at his eyes no matter how hard I try. He’s wearing a grey v-necked t-shirt, with a black and blue jacket with the collar propped up. I can’t get a single read on him._ **

 

Kaga: [Shocked expression] Wow! He said his name finally! This is a momentous occasion!

 

Sasori: [“OK” gesture] The first step to understanding a new specimen...I approve. 

 

Hanari: [Facepalming]: He said his name, why don’t we give him a medal already? 

 

**_Certainly a bunch of...interesting people here._ ** ****_  
  
_

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Well then, we’ll leave you two here to see if you can get more out of Julian. Jin and I must be off. 

 

Julian: [Doing the running man] Move it move it! Green light!

 

Hanari: [Dismissive look] Why should we even bother…?

 

Kaga: [Raises his index finger] But wow, look at him go! It’s so cool!

 

**_Well, we better be off. I should meet everyone else...maybe once we’re all together, we’ll be able to pool our information and find an exit._ **

 

**_With a wave, Sasori and I left the room._ **

 

Jin: [Pensive expression] Hey Sasori...is there any way to go outside?

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] Not to my knowledge, there doesn’t seem to be any way to get outdoors. If you ask me, this entire place seems like it's underground. Here, follow me. I’ll bring you to the next room. 

 

**_Underground, huh? That would explain the lack of windows and sunlight. I followed him down the almost never ending hallway until we reached another door, this time it was covered in all sorts of stickers that looked like comic book sound effects. “Bam!”, “Whack!”, and “Shazam!” were a few._ **

 

**_Sasori led me into the room, and it was filled with bean bag chairs, TV’s, and game consoles. There were also shelves filled with comic books, manga, DVD’s and snacks._ **

 

**_There were 2 girls checking one of the TV’s, and a rather short guy aggressively combing his hair while checking out the snack shelf._ **

 

Sasori: [Clears his throat] Sorry to interrupt, but I’m back with the last person to wake. This here is Jin Okamoto, the Ultimate Journalist. 

 

Comb Guy: [Agitated expression] Journalist?! You’re probably in league with all those fuckin’ famous people aren’t ya? You gonna throw me out like some fuckin’ piece of trash too?! Huh?!

 

Jin: [Bewildered expression] ….Hello to you too? Who are you?

 

Comb Guy: [Gritting his teeth] I knew it. You have no idea who the fuck I am! Of course you don’t! Fucking ingrates! Name’s Hiroto Katto, Ultimate Barber! Fuck you!

 

**_[Hiroto Katto: Ultimate Barber]_ **

 

**_He...certainly has a way with words. I can’t say I’ve heard of him at all. Maybe I’ll ask Sasori…_ **

 

**_Besides that, he’s pretty short, though taller then Kaga. He’s wearing a worn out looking black polo shirt with a lot of combs in the breast pocket. As expected of a barber, he has perfectly trimmed black hair that’s parted to the side and slicked back, although his furious combing is ruining it a bit._ **

 

Jin: [Nudges Sasori] What’s...his deal?

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] He made it abundantly clear when I first met him. Apparently he’s done a lot of celebrity haircuts and started networking with them...but once he tried to form a barbershop quartet nobody even tried to pick him up or give him any references, dooming it to fail. It seems he’s still quite bitter. 

 

Hiroto: [Livid expression]: Journalists! You interview a bunch of people! Of course you didn't know me! Nobody fucking knows me thanks to those famous fucks! Godammit! Get out of my face!  

 

**_I think...I’ll leave him be._ **

 

**_Briskly walking over to the two girls fiddling with the TV, I could still feel his angry glare. What did I ever do to him?_ **

 

Tiny Girl: Like, hello new guy. You’re like...the Ultimate Journalist, like right? I’m like, Seiza Kudou. Ultimate Astronomer. Like, what’s your sign?! 

 

**_[Seiza Kudou: Ultimate Astronomer]_ **

 

**_Ah, her. I’ve seen many an article about her. She’s amassed a fortune by using planets and constellations to apparently show people their personalities and futures. From what I’ve heard, she’s pretty uncaring and greedy, but...she seems nice enough? I guess? I’ll have to see more of her._ **

 

**_As for my notes, she’s very short, but still taller then Kaga, though shorter then Hiroto by a very slight margin. She has long black hair that almost goes down to her entire body, and it’s adorned with many decorations that look like stars. She’s wearing a dark blue dress that gets darker on the bottom, it reminds me of the night sky._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing his pen] I...don’t know my sign. I don’t buy into that stuff, really. 

 

Kudou: [Puts a hand over her mouth] Like, really?! Perfect! I’ll start you off with the starting constellation set at a 25% discount, then you can work your way up! Like, you’ll be reading your future by the stars in no time!  

 

Jin: [Shakes his head] No thank you. I’d rather y’know...find a way out of here first. You should too, damn. Save the sales pitch for later. 

 

Kudou: [Sighs with a sad expression] Aw...you’re no fun!

 

**_Before I could turn to the other girl, a yo-yo smacked me in the face before I could react._ **

 

Jin: [Holding his nose] Ow...what the hell was that for?

 

Ponytail Girl: [Flicks the yo-yo back into her hand] Oh! Sorry! Didn't even notice you there! I was just so frustrated! These TV’s have no damn signal! You can only use ‘em to play these video games and DVD’s! 

 

Jin: [Rubbing his face, looking annoyed] ...Right. Maybe whoever threw us all in here doesn’t want us in contact with the outside world. 

 

Ponytail Girl: [Nods while doing a breakaway with her yo-yo] Uh huh...I guess. I’m Chiyomi Yoshino by the way! I’m the Ultimate Yo-Yo Master!

 

**_[Chiyomi Yoshino: Ultimate Yo-Yo Master]_ **

 

**_Ah, I’ve heard of this one. She’s an up and coming performer who does some...crazy stuff with her yo-yo. I believe her flaming ring yo-yo trick is her specialty. If I recall right, she loves fire and explosions...so something tells me I’d better keep my distance._ **

 

**_Now for my notes...she’s pretty tall...I’d say about as tall as Zabatsu...she has long brown hair, which has many ponytails all around her head, sticking up in every direction, they all seem to be held together with ties that look like a yo-yo...no wait, on further inspection, they are yo-yo’s! How does one use a yo-yo as a hair tie? Anyway, she’s wearing a rainbow colored tank-top with ripped jeans. She...kind of gives off an energetic vibe._ **

 

Yoshino: [Walking the dog] Man, this place is boring. We need some excitement in here! It’s as dreary as a dumbass romantic comedy! We need some explosions or something. 

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] Let’s...let’s keep the explosions to a minimum, alright?

 

Kudou: [Playing with a lock of her hair]: Like, yeah. I agree. Like, oh my god, explosions would be bad. 

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] So many interesting specimens here…

 

**_He sure says that a lot, damn._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing his pen] Anyways, nice meeting you all. Sasori, let’s get going. I’d like to move on. The sooner we get acquainted with everyone is the sooner we can work together to get out of here. 

 

Sasori: [OK gesture] I see, I see...you’re an eager one. Very well, let us be going. 

 

Hiroto: [Pointing his comb aggressively] Yeah, fuck off!  

 

**_I followed Sasori out of the room, and tried to ignore Hiroto glaring at me as we left._ **

 

Jin: [sighs with an exasperated expression] Remind me to stay away from that barber…

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Yes, yes. He’s a bit of an abrasive fellow, isn’t he? Anyway, the pool’s right over here, so let’s go there.

 

**_I followed Sasori out of the hallway and down another one...I’m starting to feel like a lab rat..._ **

 

**_Anyways, we got to two separate doors soon after. One with a male symbol, and the other with a female symbol._ **

 

Sasori: [Tugging at a strand of hair] These are the locker rooms. In order to get to the pool, you need to go through one of these. 

 

**_Sasori walked over to the men’s locker room and gestured for me to follow, so I did._ **

 

**_The locker rooms...were rather cramped, and had 8 lockers, as well as a small showering and bathroom area. It absolutely reeked of chlorine. I’m not a big fan of anything physically exerting...so I was never a swimmer._ **

 

**_As Sasori and I went to go enter the pool area, we passed a really tall guy with a mohawk scarfing down pizza while sitting on one of the locker room benches._ **

 

Mohawk Dude: [gesturing with a pizza slice] Yo! Haven’t seen you before! Wassap? Want a slice?

 

Jin: [Confused expression] N-no thanks. Where’d you get pizza?

 

Mohawk Dude: [Big grin] Kurua made some before we got to investigatin’. I’m taking a much needed energy break, dude. Gotta keep your strength up!

 

**_Kurua…? I don’t think I’ve met them yet._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Ah, I see. I’m Jin Okamoto, by the way. I’m the Ultimate Journalist. 

 

Mohawk Guy: [Scarfing down pizza] Haruga Mikami! Ultimate Soccer Player! Man this shit is good!

 

**_[Haruga Mikami: Ultimate Soccer Player]_ **

 

**_Ah, Mikami. He’s a football star that’s been ripping up every game he participates in and carrying his team completely. He’s such an excellent player that he’s a high schooler that plays professionally. He’s also known for his...ravenous appetite and insistence on calling his sport soccer rather than football. I’ve heard he’s so adamant about it because he simply thinks “soccer” just sounds cooler._ **

 

**_Hm...the first thing I notice about him is his giant mohawk and his dyed blue hair. It...kind of looks like a battleaxe. How does it stay like that during games? Anyway, he’s wearing a blue tracksuit with a black scarf around his neck, and his legs seemed to be completely wrapped with what looks like athletic tape._ **

 

Sasori: [Crosses his arms] Enjoying that pizza huh? You’ve been eating non-stop since I met you. My dear Mikami...where do you put it all? 

 

Mikami: [Boisterous laughter] My stomach, duh! You didn’t say you wanted any man. I’m givin’ ya a red card on that one.

 

Jin: [Sighs] I’ll leave you to your pizza then. We’ll be going to look around the pool area. 

 

Mikami: [Flashes a thumb up] Later dude! I’ll save ya a slice if you get back quick enough! 

 

**_With a wave, Sasori and I left for the pool area._ **

 

**_It was...actually very impressive. The pool seemed to be bigger than olympic size, and there were a bunch of multicolored waterslides all around it. It almost looked fun, in fact. There was a bunch of chairs and tables strewn around the area, and there was a large shed, probably for storing pool supplies if I had to guess._ **

 

**_There were three girls and one guy looking about the area, so I walked up to a girl with a bag around her shoulder. It was shaped like a pizza box for some reason. Now that I look closer, she was wearing a cap with a pizza slice design as well._ **

 

Pizza Girl: [Straightening her cap] Greetings. Would you like some pizza? I am not sure if we have been acquainted or not, sir.  

 

Jin: [Brandishing his pen] I’m...not hungry at the moment. My name is Jin Okamoto, and I’m the Ultimate Journalist. Who are you?

 

Pizza Girl: [Blank expression as she points to her bag] Kurua Date. Ultimate Pizza Delivery Girl. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Do let me know if you would like pizza at any point. I may be the best at delivering it in a timely fashion, but I assure you I am no slouch at making the dish either. That is all I wish to say. 

 

**_[Kurua Date: Ultimate Pizza Delivery Girl]_ **

 

**_Oh, I only know a little bit about her personally but...her family owns the biggest pizza chain in Japan, dubbed “Miso Pie” and she’s apparently never been late to a delivery. That doesn’t explain why she seems so...stoic, but I guess that’s just her? It’s kinda creeping me out to be honest._ **

 

**_As for my notes...she’s average in height, and has shoulder-length black hair. She’s wearing a red and white polo shirt with a logo of a pizza slice with a smiley-face plastered all over it. She has an equally advertising cap on. I...don’t have the time for home-cooked meals, so to say I’m familiar with the chain is a massive understatement. “Miso Pie” is probably what I eat the most on a daily basis...but I’m not sure what that says about me personally._ **

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] I still can’t believe you’re making pizzas in this situation...you must have some determination. 

 

Kurua: [Blank expression] I have already stated that I have said all I wished for the time being. Why are you still initiating conversation? I do not understand. Would you like some pizza?

 

Sasori: [sighs] No, I think we’re fine Kurua. We’ll leave you be now. 

 

Jin: [Nodding] Yeah...um...we’ll go speak to somebody else. 

 

Kurua: [Nods, and turns away] ......

 

**_What an odd girl..._ **

 

**_I walked over to the shed, where two other girls were going through it. One has a beret on and is holding a pink cane, and the other had a hat that looked exactly like a plush spider._ **

 

Spider Girl: [digging through the shed] Come on! There must be one spider in here! Somewhere!

 

Beret Girl: [Smirking] Man, you like spiders a bit too much huh? Want them to lay some eggs in you or something?

 

**_...What the hell are they talking about?_ **

 

Sasori: [Clears his throat] Ahem. Hello again you two. I brought the late-riser...he’s the Ultimate Journalist.

 

Spider Girl: [Waving with both hands] Hai! What’s your name?

 

Beret Girl: [Twirling her cane and winks] You two have some fun...alone time before coming out?

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] …W-what?

 

Sasori: [sighs] Excuse me? 

 

Beret Girl: [Sticks her tounge out]  Fiiiiine. Stay in the closet if you want, damn. 

 

Spider Girl: [Looks puzzled] But...this is a shed!

 

Jin: [Annoyed look] Just...introduce yourselves. Please. 

 

Beret Girl: [Wink] Fiiiiiine. Name’s Enko Yagira! Ultimate Ringmaster! Charmed, aren’t you…?

 

Spider Girl: [Jazz hands] I’m Ito Akishino! I’m the Ultimate Arachnologist! 

 

**_[Enko Yagira: Ultimate Ringmaster]_ **

 

**_[Ito Akishino: Ultimate Arachnologist]_ **

 

**_These two...I’m pretty sure I’ve heard of both of them. Enko took up the head of her family’s circus and soon after it became one of the most popular acts in Japan. As for Ito, she’s a revolutionary Arachnologist that’s discovered several new species of Arachnid, and saved countless more from extinction._ **

 

**_Now to write some notes...Enko is about the same height as Kudou...maybe a tiny bit taller. She has obviously dyed pink hair in pigtails, a pink beret, and she was wearing a white dress shirt with a pink bowtie and glittering vest. The cane she’s twirling around is pink too. I think I can guess what her favorite color is. Maybe._ **

 

**_As for Ito, she’s taller then Enko and probably a little taller then Hiroto...she has frizzy black hair that’s sticking out like spider legs...it’s kind of creepy. What isn’t creepy however is the spider hat she has on, it’s honestly adorable. It’s a plushie purple spider with wide happy eyes, I would totally buy one. Moving on...she has red eyes...which I assume are contacts, and a lot of black eyeliner on. She’s wearing a black and purple hoodie with the word “Venom” scribbled on it in some sort of artsy font._ **

 

Enko: [Wink] So, you done getting an eyeful?

 

Jin: [Stops writing] That’s...that’s not what I was doing!

 

Enko: [Sticks her tounge out] It’s alright, I totally knew you were such a perv. Don’t worry about it. 

 

Ito: [Nodding] Yeah! Don’t worry about it! Everybody loves getting an eyeful of spiders!

 

Enko: [Smirking as she pats Ito’s shoulder] Oh you poor innocent flower...hanging around you is gonna be fun.

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Jin...perhaps we should leave these two alone. 

 

**_Yeah, I think Sasori has a very good point._ **

 

**_We let those two be and walked over to a guy wearing a hoodie sitting at a table by himself._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Hello, I don’t think we’ve been introduced. My name is Jin Okamoto, and I’m the Ultimate Journalist.

 

Hoodie Guy:[Cold glare] ….You some sort of bootlicker for the deep state?

 

Jin: [Confused expression] Excuse...me? 

 

Hoodie Guy: [Raises a bottle of spray paint] Answer. Now. Time is money. 

 

Sasori: [Raises his hands] Now, now. Calm yourself. 

 

Hoodie Guy: [Presses down on the can and starts spray painting Sasori] I have no words for you, be silent. 

 

Sasori: [Coughing, now has blue paint all over his face] Understood...how interesting. 

 

**_What is this guy’s problem?_ **

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] I-I’m not a bootlicker. 

 

Hoodie Guy: [Nods] I hold you to your word. For now. Name’s Aozora Amari. Ultimate Street Artist. However, call me Ozo. It’s my artist tag. 

 

**_[Aozora Amari: Ultimate Street Artist]_ **

 

**_This guy...nobody in the field of journalism doesn’t at least know the name. He’s an urban graffiti artist known for his absolutely amazing work with spray paint. However, his actual beliefs are a bit...negative. He deeply hates the government and being controlled, so he does whatever he wants and uses the funds from his many art pieces to bribe the law. From what I hear, his personal profit is his only goal in life._ **

 

**_Onto my notes, He has messy black hair that looks like it’s never been combed once, and he’s a pretty tall guy...but really stringy. He looks almost emaciated. He’s wearing a black hoodie that has a white snake design on it, baring its fangs. I really don’t like the look in his eyes. It screams “I can care less about your entire existence if it doesn’t benefit me.”_ **

 

Ozo: [Piercing glare] What are you writing about me? Answer. Now. Time is money. 

 

Jin: [Panicked expression] N-nothing important. Just your name, talent, and appearance. I just like taking notes.

 

Ozo: [Dark expression] Do it again and you won’t have a hand to write with anymore. The less information the feds have on me, the better. We can’t guarantee this isn’t some sort of hold-up by the government. Now scram. 

 

**_Sasori and I wordlessly did as he instructed, no need to associate with him anymore..._ **

 

**_We left the pool area, walked back through the locker room, passing by a still eating Mikami, and ended up back out in the hallway._ **

 

Jin: [Pensive Expression] So...where to next?

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] Down the hall is the elevator room...then the market...follow me.

 

**_Sasori led me down the hall, but stopped as he came into an open room, with what looked like an elevator. Probably because it was the “elevator room”. Being a journalist really gives me some superhuman deduction skills, eh?_ **

 

**_Regardless, the was one person here in..._ **

 

**_In..._ **

 

**_Why the hell were they in full knight armor?_ **

 

Knight Girl: [Brandishes sword] Who goes there? Dost thou be a heretic? 

 

Jin: [Confused expression] ...Excuse me? What?

 

Knight Girl: [Puts her finger to the tip of her sword and starts bending it] Witchcraft, maybe? 

 

**_Wait...her sword is rubber?_ **

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Heh...Nemu, this is Jin Okamoto. He’s the Ultimate Journalist. He’s just here to introduce himself.

 

Knight Girl: [Puts her sword in the air] Another Knight to add to the round table I see...let us crusade together! I am Nemu Hosaka! The Ultimate Fencer!

 

**_[Nemu Hosaka: Ultimate Fencer]_ **

 

**_I...don’t know much about this one, but if I remember right, she’s the top fencer in the country. She has this...really weird roleplaying thing going on though. Or does she actually think she’s a knight? I can’t tell. My brain hurts._ **

 

**_As for my notes...she’s very tall, probably a little more then Hanari. Her knight armor covers most of her, obviously, but she has long blonde hair that’s very...wavy I guess is the word. If I didn’t just learn she was absolutely crazy, I might have thought she was rather elegant. She has deep blue eyes and some freckles too. Her sword is very bendy. That’s about it really._ **

 

Nemu: [Slashing at the air] All of us must come together and crusade! We can form the magical excalibur and vanquish this witchcraft! A binding spell must be put on the exit to make it unreachable…

 

**_...Her or Julian. Which one is weirder?_ **

 

Sasori: [OK Gesture] Alright Nemu, we must be going. The market is our last stop. 

 

Jin: [Nervous laugh] Y-yeah. Later.

 

**_I hurriedly followed Sasori out of the room and down the hall._ **

 

**_These people are weird._ **

 

**_At the very end of the hall, there was a glass door with a sign that said “Beary Good Market”._ **

 

**_I didn’t get why the name was a bear pun, but I sure as hell didn’t even want to register puns at the moment._ **

 

**_Wordlessly, Sasori and I entered._ **

 

**_It was...a very big complex, not unlike a supermarket. It has rows and rows of food, living amenities, some basic vitamins and medicines, CD’s, pretty much anything you can think of._ **

 

**_As Sasori and I wandered around the food aisle, a girl wearing a surgical mask caught my eye._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Hello, we haven’t been introduced. Name’s Jin Okamoto. Ultimate Journalist. 

 

Mask Girl: [Angry glare] G-get that pen away from me! You know how germy those things are?! Speaking of germy and dirty, look at this food! It’s all pre-packaged garbage! Who eats this crap? It’s poison!

 

Jin: [Sighs] I...I basically live off pre-packaged food. 

 

Mask Girl: [Horrified expression] G-get away from me! You’re toxic! You’re already infected! L-let me out of here!

 

Sasori: [Raises his hands, smiling] Please, calm yourself. Jin here means no harm, he just wants to introduce himself to you. 

 

Mask Girl: [Dismissive look] F-fine...I’ll introduce myself, but then go! I’m Reire Iwashimizu, the Ultimate Nutritionist. N-now leave! You’re toxic!

 

**_[Reire Iwashimizu: Ultimate Nutritionist]_ **

 

**_I’ve heard a bit about her, apparently she’s a savant in nutrition and specializes in helping young girls with eating disorders. Nobody can match her in her field, but she seems to...be a bit eccentric. She’s probably a lot nicer to her patients._ **

 

**_I’ll jot down some quick notes before I leave...she’s average height, curly brown hair with amber eyes, and she’s wearing a surgical mask. She also has rather big and round glasses. She’s wearing a red blouse and black skirt, with a very loose black tie._ **

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression as he stops writing] A-alright. I’ll leave. 

 

Reire: [Twirling a lock of her hair] G-good! But if you...want some nutritional help...don’t hesitate to ask me. Just stay a good distance away.

 

Sasori: [OK gesture] See? You’re doing fine Reire. What an interesting specimen indeed...

 

**_We left Reire and started exploring the other aisles until I spotted a very, very, tall and muscular guy with a cowboy hat on stacking mason jars ontop of eachother for some reason._ **

 

**_On closer inspection...he had a bow and arrow slung around his shoulder._ **

 

Bow and Arrow Guy: [Adjusts his sunglasses] Crikey! Haven’t seen you around before! 

 

Jin: [Bewildered expression] ….Are you...not from around here?

 

Bow and Arrow Guy: [Hearty laugh] Piece a’ piss! Of course not you bloke! I’m from the rough n’ tough outback! Name’s Austin Fields, Ultimate Marksman!

 

**_[Austin Fields: Ultimate Marksman]_ **

 

**_Oh, he’s from Australia I take it. Now that I think about it, I heard of somebody coming from Australia to enroll in Hope’s Peak. Must be this bloke. ...That is contagious. Anyway, from what I know he’s the best shot in his country. Guns, boomerangs, slingshots, bow and arrows, he can shoot anything without issue._ **

 

**_I think he’s the last one, so this is it for my introductory notes...very, very, very tall. Brown cowboy hat, yellow sunglasses, neatly trimmed brown hair...he’s wearing a red polo shirt with a brown vest over it, and then brown dockers._ **

 

Jin: [Pensive expression] So...do you actually have arrows for that, or…?

 

Austin: [Shrugs] Probably somewhere ‘round here. When I woke up I didn’t have any of me guns, so maybe they’re hidden. 

 

Sasori: [Confused expression] I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to have guns in Japan normally…

 

Austin: [Hearty laugh] Who cares mate? You ain’t allowed ‘em in Australia either! I’d like to see ‘em find me when I live in the middle of nowhere!

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] They did apparently hide all of your guns so….

 

Austin: [Adjusts his sunglasses with a thoughtful expression] Crikey, I guess you’re right.

 

**_Before I could say anything else, a loud sound spread through the market. It sounded like...microphone crackling?_ **

 

Dumb-sounding voice: _Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Maybe? Should we break for lunch before this or keep going?_

 

Harsh-sounding voice: _Shaddap! You can’t even eat!_

 

Mellow-sounding voice: _Let it go and move on. We have an announcement to make._

 

Angry-sounding voice: _Fuckin’ organics! Can’t we just kill ‘em all?!_

 

Meek-sounding voice: _U-um...ignore him. All students please...r-report to the elevator room, a-as soon as possible._

 

**_Just like that, the voices stopped. I guess there must be intercom system over this place._ **

**_Either way...what the hell? Were those the people that trapped us here...?_ **

 

**_I should head over there, just in case..._ **

  
  



	2. Underground Introductions: Prologue Part 2

**_Urged on by the command from the intercom, Sasori, Austin, and I headed back over to the elevator room, where everyone else was already waiting in anticipation._ **

 

Jin: [Pensive expression] So everyone else heard that announcement too?

 

Kaga: [Nodding rapidly] Yes, yes we did! It’s so weird, isn’t it?! Also also, so many voices! Do you think there’s more?!

 

Kurua: [Blank expression] I have some doubts that only five people are capable of this kidnapping.

 

Hanari: [Adjusting her monocle] I agree. Speaking of the kidnapping...we’re all here. Do they have something to say, or are we just going to stand here? Hm?

 

**_As Hanari said that, she walked up to one of the security cameras placed on the wall of the room, and sneered at it._ **

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] I don’t think you’d want to test them.

 

Julian: [Breakdancing] Point sharp! Awfully quiet!

 

Ito: [Adjusting her spider hat] So...where are they? Are they microscopic bugs or something?!

 

**_When Ito uttered those words, the elevator dinged and opened._ **

 

**_And out came..._ **

 

**_Out came.._ **

 

**_What the hell?_ **

 

**_Five robotic...teddy bears came shuffling out of the elevator, and struck dramatic poses._ **

 

Blue Teddy Bear: [Waving his hands around] Hello! We’re sorry to keep you waiting! We kept going to the wrong floor!

 

Orange Teddy Bear: [Adjusting sunglasses]  Only ‘cause this idiot kept pressing all the buttons…

 

Green Teddy Bear: [Waving a candle around] Find your inner peace, my comrades. We have important matters to discuss.

 

Red Teddy Bear: [Pumping a water gun] Yeah, like killin’ these fuckin’ organics?! Right?!

 

Purple Teddy Bear: [Adjusting bowtie] N-no. T-that’s...not right. W-we’re here to introduce ourselves and give t-them information about...o-our situation.

 

**_For the first time in my life, I was completely speechless._ **

 

**_Out of a mix of panic and curiosity, I flipped open my notepad and started quickly jotting down anything I could about these odd creations._ **

 

**_First teddy bear...half-white, half-blue. It was wearing a light blue bib with polka-dots around its neck, and had a rather confused expression on._ **

 

 **_Second teddy bear...half-white, half-orange. It had rather large black sunglasses on, a yellow sash over its shoulder with some unreadable scribbles on it, and it seemed to have a r_** **_ather smug look on its face._ **

 

**_Third teddy bear...half-white, half-green. It was wearing a white robe that looked like it’s what a monk would wear, and was waving a rather large candle around. It looked rather serene, reminds me of Sasori’s usual expression actually._ **

 

**_Fourth teddy bear...half-white, half-red. It had a black bandanna on its head with a flame design, and was pumping a rather big red water gun. It looked enraged for some reason._ **

 

**_Last teddy bear...half-white, half-purple. It looked a bit shorter compared to the others, and had a little black bowtie on. Seemed to be a bit bashful._ **

 

Yoshino: [Biting her fingernails] W-what the hell? Did those toy teddy bears come to life?!

 

Nemu: [Brandishing her sword] Shall I vanquish these hellspawn demons?!

 

Enko: [Wink] What type of toy were they originally?

 

Ozo: [Fierce glare] Stop being dumbasses. It’s obviously just a remote-controlled toy.

 

Blue Teddy Bear: [Shocked expression] Hey! We’re not remote-controlled! We have artisan intelligence, if you must know!

 

Orange Teddy Bear: [Sighs with an annoyed look] Artificial intelligence, ya dumbass. We’re AI’s.

 

Green Teddy Bear: [Puts paws in the air] Indeed, but I am afraid we are veering off-topic. First, we must do our introductions, and then we must explain your situation.

 

Hiroto: [Fiercely combing his hair] An explanation would be fucking nice, thank you!

 

Red Teddy Bear: [Pumping water gun] If you all want answers, then shut the hell up! Introductions for you fuckin’ organics...starting now! Lead em off Beta!

 

Blue Teddy Bear: [Surprised expression] Me?! Alright! First of the Pentakumas, I’m Betakuma! My job is to take care of the cafeteria, stocking and prepping food, and stuff like that! I hope to be able to eat one day!

 

Yellow Teddy Bear: [Adjusts sunglasses] I’ll go next. Second of the Pentakumas, I’m Alphakuma! Even though Alpha is before Beta, the best of the group is the one that defies the pattern, see? Anyways, my job is come up with motives, so you better watch out!

 

Green Teddy Bear: [Holds candle up] Next is me. Third of the pentakumas, I am Zetakuma. My primary task is surveillance.

 

Red Teddy Bear: [Agitated grunt] I’m the fourth of the Pentakumas, name’s Thetakuma! My fuckin’ job is to punish you bastards for breaking any frickin’ rules! Do it! Try me! I’d love to rip you damn organics apart!

 

Purple Teddy Bear: [Adjusts bowtie] H-hi. I-I’m the last of the Pentakumas. M-my name is Omegakuma. My job is to manage the market, a-as well as open new levels of this complex once the time comes. I...um...hope we can be friends.

 

**_All of this...was too much to process. Motives? Surveillance?_ **

 

**_What exactly is going on here?_ **

 

Jin: [Pointing with pen] What the hell is with this? First introductions, then you said you were going to explain our situation. What the hell is our situation?

 

Reire: [Rapidly nodding with a fearful look] Y-yeah! Why are we all here? W-what’s going on? Are you going to hurt us?!

 

Austin: [Crosses his arms] Crikey, you better not be thinking about hurting anybody! I won’t let ya, and I’d like to see you try to take down me, ya blokes!

 

Sasori: [Tugging at a strand of hair] So this is how everyone is taking this huh…? I’d love to see how this proceeds…

 

Hanari: [Sharp Glare] What’s that supposed to mean, you? Are you enjoying this or something?

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] ...Does that matter right now? I believe the bears are waiting for us to quiet down. I don’t think testing them is a good idea personally.

 

**_As much as the guy weirds me out...Sasori does have a point._ **

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] Finally, you guys shut up. Well then...the reason you guys are here…

 

Betakuma: [Imitating jazz hands with paws] Is to participate in…

 

Zetakuma: [Sighs] This melodrama is not needed. You are all going to be trapped here for the rest of your lives, unless you kill somebody to escape. That is the situation you have to make peace with.

 

Thetakuma: [Angry expression] Seriously Zeta?! We were all gonna build up suspense and then shock these organics all at once!

 

**_What...did he say?_ **

 

Mikami: [Stops eating] K-kill somebody…?

 

Kaga: [Gasp] Um...what?

 

Julian: [Doing the chicken dance] Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane!

 

Betakuma: [Nods happily] Yep! Welcome to your Underground Life of Mutual Killing! Huzzah!

 

**_Underground...Life of Mutual Killing?_ **

 

**_This has to be a joke, right?_ **

 

Ozo: [Crosses his arms] Yeah yeah, whatever. So, we just need to kill somebody to get out of here, right? Can we start now?

 

Yoshino: [Gasps dramatically] W-what did he say?!

 

Jin: [Fiddling with his hat] Ozo...let’s stay calm.

 

Ito: [Jovial expression] Yeah! Ozo wouldn’t hurt a fly, right~?

 

Ozo: [Dark expression] Naive idiots. I’m willing to kill anybody I need to in order to guarantee my own survival. And if we’re allowed to start now…

 

Thetakuma: [Pumping up his water gun] Hey! Yo! Hooded organic! Shut the fuck up! If you’re gonna kill somebody before we explain the rules, you’re just a gigantic turd-faced idiot!

 

**_Everyone quieted down once the bear said that, and the blue one started throwing us little...cards?_ **

 

**_I caught mine and tapped it...and soon after it lit up and showed…_ **

 

**_Jin Okamoto_ **

**_Talent: Ultimate Journalist_ **

**_Gender:Male_ **

**_Height:5 foot 5 inches_ **

**_Weight:135 lbs_ **

 

**_So it has information on us...huh? That’s...a bit creepy._ **

 

**_I hate technology. All of this new-fangled garbage makes me sick. What happened to good ‘ol pen n’ paper?_ **

 

Zetakuma: [Smug expression] That there is your ID Card...please do not lose it. When you boot it up, it opens to your name and profile...but please swipe it to the right.

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] It’ll bring ya to the rules, not a hot a single in your area. That’s swiping right on a different app!

 

Hanari: [Adjusts her monocle] Rules then? That should be helpful…

 

**_I proceeded to swipe right on my ID Card after several attempts at tapping it and more than a few swears, it did in fact bring me to a rules section...let’s see..._ **

 

**Rule 1: Any vandalism or littering anywhere in the complex is not acceptable and will be punished.**

 

**Rule 2: Nighttime is from 10pm to 7am, the kitchen and pool are off-limits during night time.**

 

**Rule 3: You are free to explore at your discretion.**

 

**Rule 4: Violence against any of the Pentakumas is prohibited. Any attempt of this will be met with punishment.**

 

**Rule 5: Anyone who kills a fellow student will become “Blackened”, this person will graduate and be able to leave if they are not found out.**

 

**Rule 6:New rules may be added at any time.**

 

**_...So. These are the rules. Able to leave if we’re not found out, huh?_ **

 

**_Wonder what that means._ **

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] Heyyyyy journalist. Took you way longer than everyone else to frickin’ swipe it. Do all your brains go to ya pen or somethin’?

 

Thetakuma: [Boisterous laughter] Bahahaha! Get fucking destroyed by Alpha’s facts and logic, dumbass organic!

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] H-hey! Cut me some slack, I’m not fond of tech.

 

Ozo: [Shaking his spray paint can] ...Able to leave if we’re not found out huh? Guess just merking somebody right now isn’t the best idea after all. Got it.

 

Yoshino: [Makes an O with her mouth] H-hey! No merking anybody in general!

 

Austin: [Puts his hat over his eyes] Right-o. Keep talkin’ that crock and I’ll smash your mouth shut, got it?

 

Mikami: [Shrugging] Can’t we just, all get along dudes?

 

Omegakuma: [Adjusts his bowtie] U-um...if you swipe..r-right one more time...you can see that i-it’ll bring you to a page that has your b-balance.

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] Yep! Give it a go!

 

**_Following the command, I tried to swipe to the next page and finally did it after a few attempts and some more swearing._ **

 

**_I was brought to page with little pixel designs of all the Pentakumas on it...along with a number._ **

 

**_Apparently I have 555...Pentacoins?_ **

 

Ozo: [Looks extremely interested] ...Do we all have the same amount? I seem to have 555.

 

Betakuma: [Nodding] Yep yep yep! You can spend your Pentacoins at the market, and you can exchange with each other too!

 

Jin: [Frowns] Who cares about money at a time like this?

 

Ozo: [Shakes his head while smirking] Shut up, journalist. How do we get more of these...Pentacoins...besides just exchanging them with people?

 

Zetakuma: [Blank look] Somebody certainly is very transparent. Don’t worry about that for now. We will explain that later.

 

Ozo: [Grinning] Fine, fine. Heh…

 

Kudou: [Eager expression] Like, uh huh…

 

Kaga: [Sheepish look] Um...I don’t like the look in their eyes.

 

Julian: [Adjusting his glasses] Crackling of the pond! Psychopop!

 

**_Ozo and Kudou...I should keep my eyes on those two._ **

 

Zetakuma: [Serene expression] That will be all for now. Hooray for this momentous occasion. The start of your Underground Life of Mutual Killing has commenced. Good day.

 

Betakuma: [Still doing jazz hands with his paws] Good day! Just in time for dinner!

 

Omegakuma: [Sighs] Um...Beta...y-you still can’t eat.

 

Alphakuma: [Adjusts his sunglasses] He’ll figure it out eventually.

 

Thetakuma: [Pumping his water gun] Whatever. Pentakumas...out!

 

**_As soon as the red one said that...they all flashed another pose, got in line, and walked back onto the elevator in unison before it closed behind them._ **

 

**_We all just stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute or two, just trying to take in the insane reality of what we were just told._ **

 

**_After what seemed like an eternity, one voice spoke up._ **

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Silence...I see. Is that really the best course of action? If we all don’t communicate...then we can’t come up with a plan for this abnormal situation.

 

Julian: [Finger guns] Green light! Dusk dawn in the meadow of sound!

 

Hiroto: [Scowling] Plan? A fucking plan? I know all your plans already, ya famous leeches! You’re planning to kill me aren’t you? Y-you all are! Fuck all of you!

Ito: [Frowns while poking her hat] Hey...barber guy! That’s so mean! None of us are gonna kill you!

 

Ozo: [Shaking his spray paint can] Can we be sure about that? He’s rather insufferable. If you ask me, I want him to die as soon as possible. He’s a nobody anyway.

 

Kurua: [Sighs] Sir, that was uncalled for. However true it is, you should not have said that.

 

Hiroto: [Frightened expression] I-I was right! You famous fucks are t-totally out to get me! I-I won’t let you!

 

**_After that outburst, Hiroto bolted out of the elevator room and down the hallway, until he eventually got out of sight._ **

 

Hanari: [Facepalms] ...As annoying as he may be, you did go too far. Nothing we can do about it now though.

 

Sasori: [Shrugs apathetically] Ah well. Now...allow me to speak, because I have an idea.

 

Ozo: [Annoyed sigh] You sure do a lot of talking. Hurry up. Time is money.

 

Sasori: [Looks slightly irritated] Very well. Why don’t we all sit down in the cafeteria and discuss our course of action? We should start exchanging ideas with each other. Knowing where our strain lies is the wisest thing we can do for the moment…

 

Kurua: [Blank expression] This is indeed true. I shall go on ahead and make some pizza for this meeting.

 

**_Bowing to us, Kurua swiftly left the room. She seems reliable enough...but I just can’t get a read on her._ **

 

Enko: [Gesturing with her cane] Alright, I’m game for a meeting.

 

Ozo: [Smirking] I’m out. There’s no way I’m associating with any of you. You heard the bears right…? They’re AI’s. That means they didn’t just pop out of nowhere. Somebody would need to plant them here...set all this up...this could easily be a government plot. Any of you could be double-agents or something. I’m not taking any chances. Later.

 

**_Looking smug as ever, Ozo slithered out of the room._ **

 

Reire: [Tugging at her surgical mask] H-he scares me…

 

Yoshino: [Biting her nails] You’re not the only one!

 

Kaga: [Nodding rapidly] Also also, he’s totally dangerous!

 

Mikami: [Tugging at his scarf] ...We can’t let a dude like that go free, right? He was totally ready to kill somebody!  

 

Jin: [Shrugs] I mean...you’re right. However, what can we really do? He’s already left, and something tells me he isn’t going to let himself be approached again easily.

 

Sasori: [Raises an eyebrow] He is right...anyway, shall we be going?  

 

Hanari: [Nods while looking exasperated] Before somebody else decides to run away from us, I suppose.

 

**_Heeding Hanari’s words, we all filed out of the elevator room and headed over to the cafeteria._ **

 

**_As we all entered the cafeteria and took seats around a table, Kurua came out of the kitchen doors holding several pizza pies, placing them down on the table._ **

 

**_However she was joined by…_ **

 

**_The blue Pentakuma. Betakuma..was it?_ **

 

Ito: [Curious expression] Hm? What’s he doing with you, Kurua?

 

Kurua: [Blank expression] I do not know. I have asked him to leave multiple times.

 

Betakuma: [Looks hurt] H-hey! Why don’t you guys want me around? It’s my job to restock and monitor the kitchen…

 

Kudou: [Twirling her hair] Like, could you leave?

 

Enko: [Wink] Were you expecting a good time or something? I don’t think we’re that easy.

 

Betakuma: [Sniffle] Fine...if you want me gone that much. I wish I could have tried some of that pizza though…

 

**_With a very dramatic sigh, the blue bear backed into the kitchen._ **

 

Yoshino: [Looks sad] I feel kinda bad for him now. He is cute, right?

 

Kaga: [Adjusts his glasses] He’s also trying to make us kill each other though, right?

 

Sasori: [Sighs] Adding onto that, we should begin our exchange of ideas. If we don’t go into this with a plan, I fear a murder may occur.

 

**_We all went silent at Sasori’s statement, and settled into our seats while some people grabbed pizza._ **

 

Mikami: [Stacking slices of pizza onto his plate] So...how do we start dudes?

 

Reire: [Nervously tugging at her collar] Y-yeah. I-I’m scared!

 

Austin: [Shrugs nonchalantly] Can’t be worse than that barber bloke’s outburst.

 

Jin: [Shakes his head, frowning] Yeah, Austin has a point. Maybe one of us should go talk to him…?

 

**_I wouldn’t say Hiroto is capable of murder from what I’ve seen of him, but having somebody isolate themselves this early on is dangerous. Same for Ozo...we definitely need to keep an eye on that guy._ **

 

Hanari: [Adjusting her monocle] Quit the chatter. What is our first point of discussion, Sasori?

 

Sasori: [Tugging at a strand of hair] I dunno. Please, you tell me.

 

Hanari: [Scowls] ...You really are insane. You called us here for nothing if you’re not going to say anything.

 

Yoshino: [Flinging her yo-yo up and down] I mean, it’s not like there’s anything else we can do right now. Might as well see what he’s thinking.

 

Sasori: [Grinning] Well then. Thank you. You see...I’m a sociologist, and in essence here...we seem to be cut off from the rest of society, correct? In doing this, we become a tiny society of our own.

 

Enko: [Yawns] Get to the point!

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Very well...I believe we should meet for meals every day. It would give us the opportunity to strengthen our bonds as a society. Even if it is small and isolated...we still live in one, even in this situation.

 

Kurua: [Crosses her arms] Sasori is right. We need to constantly check up on each other in this type of situation. If you would like, I’ll go tell Ozo and Hiroto after this meeting concludes.

 

Ito: [Big grin] I’ll come too! That’s so nice of you, Kurua!

 

Kurua: [Looks confused] I am simply doing what I must. Do not praise me.

 

Kaga: [Concerned expression] Also also! I have a question!

 

Sasori: [OK Gesture] Please, by all means.

 

Kaga: [Puts his hood up with a meek look] ...So...those rules we have on our ID cards. What do you think happens if we break one? I’m kinda nervous I’ll accidentally leave something somewhere.

 

**_As Kaga said that, Betakuma stuck his head out of the kitchen._ **

 

Betakuma: [Looking sad] I know you guys don’t want me around...but I can answer that. Break a rule and you die I’m afraid! Might wanna...like...not litter! Or anything else! By the way that pizza smells nice!

 

Kaga: [Pulls the strings on his hood until it closes on his face] D-death?!

 

Betakuma: [Nods] Yep yep yep! Sorry about that!

 

Sasori: [Exasperated expression] ...There you have it. Let’s try not to break any rules. Any other questions?

 

Mikami: [Puts a hand up] Yo. Right here. Hoodie dude is like the ultimate robotics dude, right? He coulda totally set this entire thing up.

 

**_Within a few seconds of Mikami saying that, everyone turned their gaze towards Kaga._ **

 

Kudou: [Suspicious look] Hey...like, he’s right.

 

Nemu: [Fierce look] Do I have to dislodge the sword from the stone to vanquish this adversary?!

 

Betakuma: [Gasps] Is he?! Daddy?!

 

Kaga: [Pulling his hoodie strings tighter] H-hey! Wait! I’m not well-versed in AI! I didn’t even know this kind of tech is possible! Also also I specialize in machinery for construction and manufacturing! Not robots! D-don’t look at me like that…

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] I have to agree with Kaga here. There’s no need to gang up on him. What does this solve?

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Jin is right. Let’s not be so quick to point fingers. Suspicion and distrust is how a small group like us...falls apart.

 

Julian: [Finger guns] Dynamite with a laserbeam! Guaranteed to blow your mind anytime!

 

Sasori: [Raises an eyebrow] ...Right.

 

Hanari: [Adjusts her tie] I have to agree. Kaga may be annoying, but he doesn’t seem malicious.

 

Kaga: [Shocked expression] H-hey!

 

Mikami: [Takes a bite of his pizza slice] I guess that’s fair. Just wanted to make sure we didn’t have our captor in plain sight y’know? If we’re gonna be a team we should get shit like this out at the start.

 

Hanari: [Looks surprised] Hm...that’s not a bad point. I took you for an idiot. On second thought, perhaps it was just dumb luck.

 

Mikami: [Frowns] C’mon…

 

**_Before anybody could get another word in, the monitor in the cafeteria lit up, and showed all of the pentakumas sitting around a table._ **

 

Zetakuma: [Waving a candle around] Attention. It is now 10:00pm, which means nighttime. The kitchen and pool are now off-limits.

 

Betakuma: [Looks depressed] I didn’t get to try any pizza…

 

Alphakuma: [Smug expression] Nighty-night! Welcome to your Underground Life of Mutual Killing!

 

Thetakuma: [Boisterous laughter] Mhm! Get to fuckin’ killing already!

 

Omegakuma: [Sheepish expression] G-good night.

 

**_With that, the monitor shut off._ **

 

Jin: [Starts writing in his notepad] So they do announcements when it gets to be nighttime, huh?

 

Sasori: [Nods] Seems as such. I suggest we disperse for tonight. Let’s meet back here tomorrow morning for breakfast, perhaps?

 

Hanari: [Looks annoyed] Fine. I guess we pick this up tomorrow then.

 

Julian: [Spinning around] Green light! Safety dance!

 

**_After some murmuring of agreement, we all dispersed back to our rooms._ **

 

**_I practically collapsed on my bed, there was barely any energy left in me to think._ **

 

**_But still..._ **

 

**_What even is this killing game?_ **

 

**_Why are we here?_ **

 

**_What should we do about people like Ozo and Hiroto?_ **

 

**_Not like I can figure everything out in one night._ **

 

**_I should focus on tomorrow, and take it each day at a time._ **

 

**_But still...something about this feels wrong._ **

 

**_What could it be...?_ **

 

**_With those questions on my mind, I felt myself drifting off to sleep..._ **

 


	3. Character Report Cards+ Jin's Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that the prologue is officially done, feel free to vote for anybody to free time with during chapter 1. If not I'll just randomize who gets it and we'll go from there. Anyway, enjoy the report cards.

Jin Okamoto

Talent: Ultimate Journalist

Gender:Male

Height:5 foot 5 inches

Weight:135 lbs

Likes:Junk Food, Old Movies, Note-Taking

Dislikes:Technology, Sleeping, Physical Activity

Jin's Notes: His father is the head of the most popular newspaper in Japan, the "Tokyo Tribune" and Jin's journalistic prowess helped bring newspapers back into the mainstream. Deeply hates advanced technology. Wow, talking about yourself like you're not talking about yourself is kinda cool. He has a cool coat. Heh...I do.

 

Julian Tappe

Talent:Ultimate Dancer

Gender:Male

Height: 5 foot 8 inches

Weight: 165 lbs

Likes:Sherbet, Shiny Things, 3D Movies

Dislikes:Sitting Still, Flying, 2D Movies

Jin's Notes: ...What is this guy's deal? Has a thing for sherbet and saying odd stuff. He has cool 3D glasses. 

 

Hiroto Katto

Talent:Ultimate Barber

Gender:Male

Height:5 foot 3 Inches

Weight:115 lbs

Likes: Sarcasm, Singing, Expensive Cheeses

Dislikes:Famous People, Bedhead, Using His Indoor Voice

Jin's Notes: Tried to form a barbershop quartet after spending most of his life giving famous people haircuts, expecting them to help spread his name. They didn't. Dude's a bit salty.

  


Aozora Amari

Talent: Ultimate Street Artist

Gender:Male

Height: 5 foot 10 inches

Weight:139 lbs

Likes:Punk Music, Snakes, Message Boards

Dislikes:Government, Boots, Haircuts

Jin's Notes: Kind of a selfish asshole. I'm glad I have this notepad so I don't have to think about saying that to his face. He'd probably kill me. Anyways he seems to say "Time is money" a lot. What's the deal with that? Also seems to be preoccupied with worrying about the government...does he just dislike them like the information I have...or is it something else?

 

Austin Fields

Talent:Ultimate Marksman

Gender:Male

Height:6 foot 4 inches

Weight:245 lbs

Likes:Koalas, Camping, Mason Jars

Dislikes:Being Indoors, Sunscreen, Nagging

Jin's Notes: The way this bloke talks is contagious. Seems like a good guy...though I wonder what his deal with jars is? He seemed to be hoarding them when I first met him.  

 

Fumiya Kaga

Talent:Ultimate Robotics Expert

Gender:Male

Height:4 foot 10 inches

Weight:80 lbs

Likes:Talking, Video Games, Watches

Dislikes:Quiet, Horror Movies, Formal Clothing

Jin's Notes: Kaga...seems like a good guy, but he kind of annoys me. His "Also, also!" thing is weird, but I don't suspect the guy like everyone else seems to. He seems to think highly of Julian.

 

Haruga Mikami

Talent:Ultimate Soccer Player

Gender:Male

Height:6 foot 2 inches

Weight:187 lbs

Likes:Winning, Spicy Food, Expensive Clothing

Dislikes:Unsportsmanlike Conduct, Fasting, Cars

Jin's Notes: Always seems to be eating...where does he put it all? Seems like good guy regardless though, if a bit on the dim side. 

 

Kazumitsu Sasori

Talent: Ultimate Sociologist

Gender:Male

Height:5 foot 9 inches

Weight:151 lbs

Likes:People, Libraries, Theatre

Dislikes:Being Alone, Polka-Dots, Halloween

Jin's Notes: Sasori...he was the first person here I met but...he kind of concerns me. Dude seems reliable enough...but also kinda creepy? I can't get a read on him, really.

 

Enko Yagira

Talent:Ultimate Ringmaster

Gender:Female

Height:5 foot 2 inches

Weight:102 lbs

Likes:Rope, Scented Candles, Lollipops

Dislikes:Classical Music, Table Manners, Reading

Jin's Notes: Seems to have made friends with Ito. Most of what comes out of her mouth is vulgar nonsense it seems, but she doesn't strike me as a bad person.

 

Ito Akishino

Talent:Ultimate Arachnologist

Gender:Female

Height:5 foot 4 inches

Weight:107 lbs

Likes:Horror Movies, Dark Colors, Practical Jokes

Dislikes:Animal Cruelty, Coffee, Being Ignored

Jin's Notes: Ito seems like a very nice person, and she's made friends with Enko very quickly. I don't have much to say about her besides the fact that I really...really want to get that spider plushie hat thing she has. It's hypnotically cute. ...I'm glad nobody can see these.

 

Hanari Zabatsu

Talent:Ultimate Accountant

Gender:Female

Height:5 foot 7 inches

Weight:128 lbs

Likes:Textbooks, Crossword Puzzles, Romance Novels

Dislikes:Lies, Shouting, Fried Foods

Jin's Notes: Very perceptive, if a bit standoffish. Seems to be really annoyed by Julian and Kaga, but aside from that I don't have a read on her besides just being a bit rude. 

 

Kurua Date

Talent:Ultimate Pizza Delivery Girl

Gender:Female

Height:5 foot 6 inches

Weight:133 lbs

Likes:Scooters, Alarm Clocks, Cereal

Dislikes:Laziness, Being Late, Soy Milk

Jin's Notes: She terrifies me. Is...is she a robot? A pizza-making robot? A pizzobot? Anyway...she seems reliable when she's not being absolutely terrifying. Can she even emote? Is that a thing she can do? 

  


Nemu Hosaka

Talent:Ultimate Fencer

Gender:Female

Height:5 foot 8 inches

Weight:144 lbs

Likes:Medieval Literature, Horses, Well-Done Steak

Dislikes:Blood, Witches, Heresy  

Jin's Notes: Honestly no damn clue. I got nothing. Maybe she just takes dungeons and dragons too seriously...?

 

Reire Iwashimizu

Talent:Ultimate Nutritionist

Gender:Female

Height:5 foot 6 inches

Weight:123 lbs

Likes:Hospitals, Bleach, Chicken Soup

Dislikes:Germs, Reckless Behavior, Talk Shows

Jin's Notes: Seems to be very nervous. I want to help reassure her but...uh...she thinks I'm toxic because of my diet I guess. From what I eat on a daily basis, I honestly can't even blame her. 

 

Seiza Kudou

Talent:Ultimate Astronomer

Gender:Female

Height:5 foot 1 inch

Weight:84 lbs

Likes:Fruit Snacks, Shopping Malls, Gift Cards

Dislikes:Studying, Salads, Cheap Clothes

Jin's Notes: She talks really annoyingly. Although...I think she might be at least a bit smarter than she seems. I could be wrong though. 

 

Chiyomi Yoshino

Talent:Ultimate Yo-Yo Master

Gender:Female

Height:5 foot 7 inches

Weight:134 lbs

Likes:Being Dramatic, Kung-Fu Movies, Explosions

Dislikes:Romance, Flowers, Hugs

Jin's Notes: She seems like a fun person to hang out with. Her love of destruction is...a bit concerning but compared to everyone else she seems mostly normal. The using yo-yo's as hair ties is a little odd, but hey it works. 

 

  



	4. Chapter 1: Start of the Subterranean Society part 1 (Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, it's time for the opening of the first chapter and the first couple free time events. The way things are going, there will likely be six free time events per chapter, so feel free to request somebody for the next three times.

**_I didn’t even know what time it was. I woke up in the middle of night, of course._ **

 

**_I’ve never been one for sleeping, and with our situation...well I have a lot to think about. How long have I been up now…?_ **

 

**_Time flies when I’m jotting notes down. I think I have my first impressions of everyone done...I got so bored I ended up doing one for myself._ **

 

**_Hell, I’m jotting all of this down as I’m thinking._ **

 

**_It’s probably really late...I should try and go back to sleep._ **

 

**_Before I could put my notepad down however, the monitor in my room dinged on, and the Pentakumas sitting around a table appeared once more._ **

 

Betakuma: [Doing Jazz hands with his paws] It’s now 7:00 am! Good morning! It’s time for breakfast!

 

Alphakuma: [Yawning] It’s too early for your voice, Beta. You can’t frickin’ eat.

 

Zetakuma: [Sighs, looking annoyed] Let it go on and move on. Enjoy this peaceful day of potential murder to the best of your ability.

 

Thetakuma: [Grunts] Fuckin’ kill already! I want to see you organics die! Us AI’s are better you skins!

 

Omegakuma: [Adjusts bowtie] H-have a nice day e-everyone.

 

**_Just like that, the monitor dinged off._ **

 

**_It was actually 7:00 in the morning. Damn it._ **

 

**_Looks like there’s no more sleep for me today, oh well. If I recall right we needed to meet up for breakfast...so I should probably get ready._ **

 

**_I took a quick shower, pulled my coat on, and rushed out the door._ **

 

**_And...I was greeted with a very odd sight._ **

 

**_Julian was just breakdancing in front of his door. What is this guy’s deal? Has he been doing that the entire night?_ **

 

**_Maybe I can try and talk to the guy? Is that possible?_ **

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] Julian…? Good morning.

 

Julian: [Breakdancing] Yo notepad! Dusk dawn in the meadow of sound! 3D sixth dimension!

 

**_Notepad...? Is that what he’s taken to calling me?_ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] ….What do you...think of our situation?

 

Julian: [Backflips up and does finger guns] Sword and shield! Nighttime blood hound! Red light!

 

**_Is...there even any point to talking to this guy?_ **

 

Jin: [Sighs] Look Julian, we should be heading to the cafeteria like we agreed.

 

Julian: [Adjusts his glasses] Got it. Contract of rock!

 

**_That was almost a normal sentence. Huh._ **

 

**_Regardless, Julian moonwalked down the hall and out sight. I should follow before I’m late..._ **

 

**_After hurrying down the hall, I entered the cafeteria and scanned the room._ **

 

**_Julian took a seat inbetween Kaga and an annoyed looking Hanari it seems._ **

 

**_I waved to everyone and took the empty seat inbetween Sasori and Yoshino, and as I gazed around the room, I noticed the distinct absence of a few people._ **

 

**_Ito, Kurua, Hiroto, and Ozo were missing._ **

 

Jin: [Concerned expression] Four of us seem to be late. I can understand Hiroto and Ozo...but are Ito and Kurua alright?

 

Yoshino: [Biting her nails] I hope they are...but remember last night? Ito and Kurua went to see if Hiroto was up to coming to the morning meeting...Ozo is obvious.

 

Sasori: [Makes an OK gesture] Indeed. Perhaps our barber friend is giving them a hard time.

 

Hanari: [Looking frustrated] I should have gone myself and talked some sense into him. He’s just wasting our time now.

 

Reire: [Pushes up her glasses] I-I...think you might be a bit too harsh, no offense...he’s just scared and confused, like the rest of us.

 

Kaga: [Nodding rapidly] Also also, he probably feels a lot better after a good night's rest!

 

Enko: [Winks] He probably had himself a good time alone in his room.

 

**_Somehow I doubt that..._ **

 

**_Either way, I couldn’t sit there worrying for long, as Kurua and Ito walked into the cafeteria, with a very cautious looking Hiroto and…_ **

 

**_And..._ **

 

**_Something I was not expecting to see._ **

 

**_Ozo slithered into the room and leaned on the wall, smirking._ **

 

Ito: [Waving happily] Hello everybody! Me and Kurua convinced Hiroto and Ozo to come!

 

Kurua: [Nods] This is correct. They were both very annoying to deal with, but Ito’s kindness won out.

 

Hiroto: [Sighs] Fuckin’ famous people…

 

**_After that elegant remark, Hiroto proceeded to take an empty seat next to Reire and kept grumbling._ **

 

Nemu: [Holds her sword up in the air] Salutations! Welcome to the round table of justice!

 

Kudou: [Raises an eyebrow in confusion] ….Like...yeah. I guess?

 

Enko: [Grins] You did a great job Ito!

 

**_Ito, looking overjoyed, skipped over to Enko and took the empty seat next to her._ **

 

Kurua: [Blank expression] Well...now that we’re all present, we can commence the morning meeting we previously agreed upon.

 

Ozo: [Crosses his arms] How long is this going to be? I don’t want to be around all of you longer then I have to.  

 

Austin: [Adjusts his sunglasses] I’d shut your piehole if I were you, wanker. You’re lucky we’re not tying you up or anything after being so eager to kill a bloke last night.

 

Julian: [Finger guns] Rock down to electric avenue!

 

Hanari: [Looks frustrated] Austin does have a point. Can we readily let him integrate back into the group like nothing happened? He is pretty big risk at the moment...

 

Kaga: [Looks uncertain] Yeah, that’s true, but one thing about that bothers me a bit. If we just tie him up, then he’d be an easy victim right? I don’t think he deserves to be a giant target, right?

 

**_Both Kaga and Hanari have a point...what the hell should we do about Ozo?_ **

 

Kurua: [Puts a hand to her forehead] ...Tying him up would be a bit drastic, but it may be needed.

 

Ozo: [Snickering] I’d like to see you try and tie me up. Regardless, if I were to kill now it’d be a waste. Rule five remember? If you want to leave you have to kill and not be found out. You guys would zero in on me in an instant if a murder happened this soon. There’s no benefit to me.

 

Kudou: [Nods with a curious look] Like, he has a point. There’s no benefit to him.

 

Reire: [Tugging at her mask] M-maybe we could just...have people with him when he’s not in his room?

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] Perhaps that could work. Are you alright with this, Ozo?

 

Ozo: [Shrugs] Whatever. I’ll comply for now.

 

Ito: [Waving her hands around] Me and Enko will do it! Ozo’s not a bad guy! We can be the triple O’s!

 

Enko: [Smirking] Threesome…

 

Ozo: [Sighs, looking irritated] I’m beginning to regret my decision.

 

Hiroto: [Grits his teeth] Yeah yeah yeah, fuckin’ famous paint guy is a scumbag, what else is new? How long are you gonna fuckin’ keep us here?

 

Sasori: [Sighs] Calm down please. This is just to get a headcount of everyone and establish bonds. There is no set time really…

 

Reire: [Nods with a nervous look] S-so...what’s the plan for today? Should we all investigate m-more?

 

Jin: [Doodling in his notepad] ...I think exploring more couldn’t hurt, right? Having people in various areas of this place should at least deter anybody acting rashly, if nothing else.

 

Hanari: [Adjusts her monocle] Jin has a point. It would be advantageous nonetheless.

 

Yoshino: [Makes an O with her mouth] Hey Jin! Nice doodles of the bears!

 

**_Crap. She could see that?!_ **

 

Enko: [Patting Ito] Heh, so you do have a silly side, Journalist.

 

Ito: [Giggling] Everyone has a silly side! Even Ozo probably does!

 

Enko: [Winks] Does he have a dirty side?

 

Ozo: [Stern expression] I’m not going to respond to that.

 

Sasori: [Tugging at a strand of hair] In any case...I suppose I don’t have anything else to say. Let’s just have breakfast and explore this place some more I suppose.

 

Mikami: [Pumps his fist in the air] Breakfast? Hell yeah!

 

**_We all broke for breakfast, and I settled on just some plain cereal. I made a mental note to stock up on junk food from the market later...so that’s probably where I’ll explore today for starters._ **

 

**_I decided to stay in the cafeteria and write in my notepad for a bit while eating, and I started to notice people leave in groups._ **

 

**_First the odd trio of Ozo, Ito, and Enko left together. I didn’t...see Ozo as the type to put up with either of them but I guess he just can’t argue with those two._ **

 

**_Following a little bit after, Julian moonwalked out with a curious looking Kaga following him._ **

 

**_Hiroto left on his own, keeping to himself. I feel bad for him...but at the same time he’s so abrasive I don’t really want to approach him._ **

 

**_In the next few minutes everyone filed out to go explore except me...and Sasori._ **

 

**_He was sitting at his seat idly sipping some coffee._ **

 

Jin: [Intrigued expression] ...Sasori? Aren’t you going to explore?

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Yes, eventually. I was just curious you see...

 

Jin: [Adjusting his collar] Curious about what, may I ask?

 

**_Sasori’s an odd guy...I can never get what he’s thinking._ **

 

Sasori: [Makes an OK gesture] Curious about you. You don’t seem to be in a rush, and as a people-watcher, it aroused my curiosity. I was intending on watching you until you left, you see.

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] That’s...kind of creepy.

 

Sasori: [Looks surprised] Oh, really? That didn’t occur to me. If that’s the case, why we don’t we engage in some idle chatter while I finish my coffee? That should eliminate the “creep” you are currently concerned about.

 

**_Hm...should I hang out with Sasori for a bit?_ **

 

**_I guess I don’t see the harm in it...especially since it’s him._ **

 

**_Knowing more about Sasori would probably be for the best, I still can’t get a read on him at all._ **

 

Jin: [Nods]: Sure I guess. What kind of idle chatter?

 

Sasori: [Looks surprised] I figured you’d want to interview me of course. You...are the Ultimate Journalist. Though you do seem to be remarkably unenthusiastic, not to mention your note-taking seems like little more than a nervous habit you do to keep yourself occupied.

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] …I guess that is kind of obvious, isn’t it?

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Indeed. Well...was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?

 

**_You’re the one who asked me to talk..._**

 

Jin: [Sighs and adjusts his collar] There is one thing actually. You seem remarkably calm about this whole situation, is there anything bothering you?

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] There...is one thing.

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Uh huh…?

 

Sasori: [Smirks] Interested now, are we? Well...it’s because of him.

 

**_Sasori pointed to the door of the kitchen, where Betakuma was poking his head out from._ **

 

Betakuma: [Loud gasp] I’ve been seen! Retreat!

 

**_As he said that, Betakuma ducked back into the kitchen in a hurry._ **

 

Jin: [Furiously writing in his notepad] I see...what about him?

 

Sasori: [Looks annoyed] Not him per say...but his bib. It’s polka-dots. I hate polka-dots.

 

Jin: [Squints] ...Why?

 

Sasori: [Grits his teeth] It reminds me of old-timey things. As a society, we need to progress to gain knowledge and grow as people...old-timey things...they just keep us from this growth. Our society can’t afford to live in the past, Jin. That’s why I’ve taken an interest in you in the first place, after all.

 

**_So he hates old-fashioned things? I have to say...that lowers my opinion of him by quite a bit._ **

 

Jin: [Biting his pen] ...I see. Care to elaborate?

 

Sasori: [Shrugs] Fair enough, I suppose. You see...your talent both benefits people, and pulls them down. You’ve brought the newspaper back from the dead almost single-handedly...which does benefit the industry, but it also keep us living in the past. It’s a limbo I haven’t seen before, if I’m being honest. I don’t know what to make of it.

 

Jin: [Smirking slightly] Honestly the fact that I’m so in your head without even trying gives me a bit of an ego boost.

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] If that’s the case...then I’m glad to help. I do assure you one thing though. One of these days...I’m going to make sure you embrace the future of society. It’s my duty.

 

Jin: [Looks exasperated] I...think you’re taking this a bit too seriously, but I guess you’re welcome to try. I’ll always be a paper and pen type of guy though.

 

Sasori: [Looks amused] Not for long, if I have anything to say about it. As a society...we must always look toward the future.

 

**_Riiiiight. This guy’s a little over the top all of a sudden._ **

 

**_Or was he always like this...? Either way, I still can’t get a read on him. He’s just too weird._ **

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] You can stop being snarky in your notepad now.

 

Jin: [Blinks] ...Eh?

 

Sasori: [Smirking] Knew it. You get this odd look on your face and you start writing feverishly whenever somebody says something you think is odd. It’s quite interesting really.

 

**_I think I’m done talking to Sasori for now._ **

 

Sasori: [Makes an OK gesture] If you want to end this chat, by all means. Perhaps you should say so instead of writing it down, though. By the way, I’ll probably gather everybody at around 5:00 pm for dinner, so do be prepared.

 

Jin: [Puts a hand to his chin] I-I didn’t even realize I wrote that instead of saying it…

 

**_Sasori chuckled a bit like he always does, and casually walked back into the kitchen for what I assume is to clean his mug._ **

 

**_I think I understand Sasori a little better now..._ **

 

**_Now then, perhaps I should check the market? I do need to stock up on snacks..._ **

 

**_I exited the cafeteria and made my way down the hallway until I reached the market, shrugging as I went in._ **

 

**_Wonder if they’ll have exactly what I like...?_ **

 

**_As I gazed around the aisles looking for junk food, I noticed Hanari looking through the small book section._ **

 

Jin: [Waves] Hello Hanari. Keeping busy?

 

Hanari: [Gasps and blushes heavily] D-don’t sneak up on me like that. I-I was just...looking for some textbooks!

 

**_Huh? She’s acting different._ **

 

Jin: [Curious expression] I wasn’t going to question you about what you were looking for. Now that you bring it up however...you do seem rather embarrassed. Whatcha looking for?

 

Hanari: [Fiddling with her tie] U-um...it’s nothing. Just some textbooks. Like I said. Nothing else. Feel free to interrogate me all you want.

 

**_Should I hang out with Hanari for a little bit?_ **

 

**_You bet. My journalist senses are tingling. This is gonna be interesting._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] All right, then. I accept.

 

Hanari: [Frowns and fiddles with her monocle] ...Oh yeah? Say what you were coming here for first. You can’t ask but not tell.

 

Jin: [Shrugging] I have no problem with that. I was coming here to buy some junk food.

 

Hanari: [Looks surprised] Oh...that was easier than I expected.

 

Jin: [Smirks slightly] …Well?

 

Hanari: [Looks reluctant] ….Fine. What I say here never leaves this conversation. Understood? If you tell anybody else about this...I’m not going to be happy.

 

**_She can be happy?_ **

 

Jin: [Nods] Yeah, I understand. Confidentiality n’ all that.

 

Hanari: [Blushing] ...Fine. I was just looking to see if they…had any romance novels.

 

Jin: [Squints] That’s...that’s it? Really? Who cares if you read romance novels?

 

Hanari: [Glaring] I care if people know I read those things. Obviously.

 

Jin: [Biting his pen] Yes, we’ve established that...but why?

 

Hanari: [Looks off to the side] Well...I take pride in my professionalism. With the kinds of people I deal with I need to be serious all the time. Openly liking something...so...mushy...is just not an image I need. I don’t like to be seen as weak y’know.

 

Jin: [Puts a hand to his chin] I see. Why do you think people will determine that you’re weak based on what type of books you like to read? That’s a bit of a leap, isn’t it?

 

Hanari: [Scowls] You’re in full interview mode aren’t you?

 

Jin: [Gestures with pen] Little bit, yeah. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s a bit weird.

 

Hanari: [Sighs] Well I guess the best way to describe it is that letting feelings interfere with your work isn’t profitable. I’ve...always loved the idea of romance but letting that get into my work...no thanks.

 

**_This is certainly interesting. She does NOT seem like the lovey-dovey type._ **

 

Jin: [Looking intrigued] I see...now that you explain it like that I guess I get it.

 

Hanari: [Blushing] Yeah...promise not to tell anybody?

 

Jin: [Nods] Yes. I said that already.

 

**_Still looking embarrassed, Hanari swiped a novel that seemed to catch her eye and gestured toward to counter in the front._ **

 

**_Does she perhaps want me too...?_ **

 

**_Ah, I get it._ **

 

Jin: [Smirking] You want me to come up to the counter with you in case anybody else comes in, right?

 

Hanari: [Sheepishly nods] ...That would be great.

 

Jin: [Adjusts collar] No problem, just let me get some snacks first…

 

**_Hanari and I spent some time looking around the junk food aisle, and then we both came up to the counter together._ **

 

**_As we walked up to the counter, I noticed who was manning the register. The purple bear...Omegakuma was it?_ **

 

Omegakuma: [Nods] W-welcome...to the Beary Good Market. How can I-I serve you today friends?

 

Hanari: [Frowning] How much is this...novel?

 

Omegakuma: [Adjusting bowtie] Ah, I see. Let me see, friend. Your fee is 35 pentacoins.

 

Hanari: [Glaring] What’s the exchange rate between Yen and these...pentacoins?

 

Omegakuma: [Looking dejected] I-I dunno...sorry friend. Um...if...you still want to purchase this item...p-please take out your ID Card.

 

**_Hanari didn’t hesitate and handed her ID Card to the purple bear._ **

 

**_The bear then proceeded to put it against one of those scanner things they have at supermarkets, and it beeped._ **

 

Omegakuma: [Looks slightly happier] T-thank you for your patronage. Would you like a b-bag with that?

 

Hanari: [Blushing] ...Please.

 

**_Omegakuma proceeded to hand her a bag, which Hanari then quickly stuffed the novel into._ **

 

Hanari: [Crosses her arms] ...Thanks for helping me out. I didn’t appreciate the in-depth interview, but I guess you aren’t as bad as my initial impression of you.

 

Jin: [Looks exasperated] ...Thanks? I think?

 

**_Hanari proceeded to roll her eyes and hurriedly exited the market._ **

 

**_I think I understand Hanari a little better now..._ **

 

Omegakuma: [Points with his paw] S-so...all that junk food?

 

Jin: [Nods] Yes please.

 

Omegakuma: [Nods] Your fee is 85 pentacoins, f-friend. ID card, p-please.

 

**_I handed the bear my ID card, got it scanned, and left the market with a bag full of sweet, sweet junk._ **

 

**_As I turned the hallway to go back into my room, I saw Julian back to dancing in front of his door, with Kaga watching and attempting to imitate his moves._ **

 

Kaga: [Curious expression] All right! I think I’m getting the hand of the running man…

 

Julian: [Spins around and does finger guns] Green light Swirls! No time try hard end zone!

 

**_Swirls? Does...he have a nickname for everybody?_ **

 

Kaga: [Does finger guns in unison with Julian] Hey Jin! What’s up? How are you feeling? Doing alright? We all need to keep our heads on straight! Also also, you should dance with us!

 

Julian: [Backflips] Dance with us!

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] I’m good, thanks. I don’t really like to do anything physically exerting.

 

Kaga: [Frowns] Are you sure? It’s pretty fun! Also gets the blood pumping! Oh oh oh, it’s probably also good for stress! Maybe good for the bones? Maybe…

 

Jin: [Sighs] I get the picture, Kaga.

 

Julian: [Snapping his fingers] Look at this photograph!

 

**_These two...are exhausting._ **

 

Jin: [Points toward his door] I’m gonna go back to my room for a bit. You two enjoy...whatever it is you’re doing.

 

Julian: [Poses dramatically] Soul feast dancing from the heart. Sixth dimension rap battle!

 

Kaga: [Matches Julian’s pose] Yeah!

 

**_I ignored them both and entered my room, setting the bag with my junk food down next to my bed._ **

 

**_If I go back out...they’ll be there._ **

 

**_Time to kill some time in my room._ **

 

**_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************_**

 

**_...I think it’s been a while. Probably a little bit until dinnertime._ **

 

**_I took my ID Card out of my coat pocket and tried to figure out how to open it for a few minutes until I realized I could just tap the damned thing._ **

 

**_4:00 pm. There’s still a little time before we’re apparently all meeting for dinner according to Sasori...but I should probably go back out regardless._ **

 

**_I exited my room and to my relief...Julian and Kaga were gone._ **

 

**_What to do for an hour...? Maybe that place with the DVD’s and video games?_ **

 

**_I made my way down the hallway and entered the game room and looked around._ **

 

**_Nobody was there except Austin, who seemed to be stacking mason jars on top of eachother like a tower._ **

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] ...What are you doing?

 

Austin: [Waves jovially] Hey there mate! It’s a beaut ain’t it? Jar tower, makes me shed a tear…

 

Jin: [Sighs] I’m not sure I really get it.

 

Austin: [Adjusts his sunglasses] It’s an Australian bloody Christmas miracle, mate! Here, I’ll tell you all about it!

 

**_Should I hang out with Austin for a bit...?_ **

 

**_I guess. He doesn’t strike me as a bad guy._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Yeah, I’d like to talk for a bit. I barely know anything about you or Australia anyways.

 

Austin: [Grins wider] Aces! I’ll treat you bloody good, mate!

 

Jin: [Smiles slightly] I see...well then, what’s the deal with the jars?

 

Austin: [Fiddling with the string on his bow] Jars are a man’s best friend! They can hold food, water, essentials, and they’re even useful when they’re empty! I gotta sit still an awful lot, so having a bunch on me is second nature!

 

Jin: [Raises an eyebrow] ...Riiiiight. You are the Ultimate Marksman...does that mean you hunt?

 

Austin: [Nods] ‘Course. Alligators, bears, robots, other Australians…

 

**_Those last two...did I hear those right?_ **

 

Jin: [Looks pensive] ...Robots?

 

Austin: [Makes a finger gun and mimes shooting it] Yep. Bloody robot invasion. Naturally I had to take up the gun and protect my home. Damn blokes...it was a good time though!

 

Jin: [Blank expression] I’ve never heard about a robot invasion in Australia before.

 

Austin: [Sweating slightly] Y-yeah. Robot invasion in Australia. Nowhere else!

 

**_Huh. He seems nervous all of a sudden._ **

 

Jin: [Puts a hand to his chin] Hm. You must be really skilled if you fought robots and thought it was a good time.

 

Austin: [Puts his hands in the air] About bloody time. My parents did not approve, let me tell you...it was all “Austin don’t try and fight robots with a bow and a sniper rifle!” Or “Austin, don’t try and throw jars filled with dog urine at robots!” I swear, bunch of sadsacks.

 

**_Australia...is certainly an interesting place._ **

 

Jin: [Gesturing with pen] They were probably just worried about you. They are your parents, right?

Austin: [Looks sheepish] Yeah, I know mate, I know...wonder if my folks are alright now that I’m locked up in this dump. I hate being indoors anyhow, so this is just the opposite of an Australian bloody christmas miracle for me.

 

Jin: [Sighs] Yeah...I wonder if my father is alright as well. We can’t go letting this worry take us over though. That’d be a pretty bad thing given the situation we’re in. You seem to have experience in fighting robots...so you'll definitely be a valuable member of the group, Austin. 

 

Austin: [Looks serious] ‘Course mate. I’m not gonna let anybody get hurt! Bushman’s honor!

 

Jin: [Smiles a bit] Well, I hope I can hold you to that.

 

Austin: [Makes a finger gun and mimics shooting it] I’ll try my bloody best! Now, what’s say you and I make a jar tower?

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] ...I...sure?

 

**_Austin and I spent a while building the perfect jar tower for some reason._ **

 

**_I think I understand Austin a little more..._ **

 

Austin: [Adjusts his hat] By the way Jin, did that socio-whatever bloke tell you to meet for dinner ‘round 5:00? He was going around telling everybody the whole day.

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Ah, right. I forgot about that. What’s the time? I would check...but I’d rather not use my ID Card if I don’t need to.

 

Austin: [Opens his ID card] Lemme have a look-see...it’s 4:50 at the moment. Think we should head on over?

 

Jin: [Nods] Yeah, we’d better.

 

**_Before either of us could get up, Yoshino stumbled into the game room looking worried._ **

 

Yoshino: [Breathing heavily] Oh thank god you’re still here Austin! Please help! We need you to break up a fight!

 

Austin: [Springs up] What the bloody hell is going on exactly?!

 

Yoshino: [Nervously walking the dog] Kudou and Ozo started arguing about something, and then Nemu and Mikami got involved and it’s just really really bad! The cafeteria!

 

**_Without a word Austin got up and darted out of the room._ **

 

Jin: [Looking worried] I’ll come too! The more people we can diffuse the situation with the better!

 

Yoshino: [Flicks her yo-yo back into her hand] Good thinking! Lets get back there!

 

**_Both Yoshino and I hurried out of the game room and down the hall, bursting through into the cafeteria._ **

 

**_I looked into the room, and saw an interesting sight…everyone was here for Sasori’s dinner meeting, crowding around the five._ **

 

**_Ozo had Mikami in a chokehold, which Nemu and Austin were trying to break up, while Kudou seemed to be looking confused._ **

 

Mikami: [Enraged expression] Fucking say that again, I dare you!

 

Ozo: [Snickering] I’ll say it as many times as I please thank you. You’re going to die. Want me to say it again?

 

Nemu: [Prys Ozo off of Mikami] Halt! Fellow comrades should not participate in this bloodshed!

 

Mikami: [Rubbing his neck] Fuck off you D&D wannabe. I was gonna settle this with that scumbag real nice.

 

Austin: [Adjusts his sunglasses] That why you were in a chokehold, mate?

 

Kudou: [Wide eyed] Like...wow.

 

Jin: [Looks confused] Alright, everyone. What just happened here?

 

Ozo: [Shrugs] Kudou and I here were having a little chat about our situation, and Mikami here didn’t like it. He’s a complete idiot, so I reasoned that he was going to die here. Didn’t like that either, apparently.

 

Mikami: [Gritting his teeth] Fuck off! Nobody matters to you except yourself apparently! Kudou was trying to talk to you about her business and you go off on her! What the hell?!

 

Ozo: [Shaking his spray paint bottle] What’s your point? You’re saying I’m wrong? I don’t give a shit about her two-bit scams, and you shouldn’t either. Did you get one too many balls to the head, soccer boy?

 

Kudou: [Frowning] Like...just stop already. I was just trying to like...talk to you. Totally.

 

Yoshino: [Looking nervous] Neither of you were actually serious right? You weren’t actually gonna fight, right?

 

Ozo: [Sighs and shakes his head] Sasori told me there was gonna be a dinner meeting in here soon, so I’m gonna leave before any other shit goes down.

 

**_With that, Ozo slithered out of the room._ **

 

Austin: [Shrugs] What a bloody mess that was. That bloke has a problem or two.

 

Enko: [Winks] Maybe he’s compensating for something.

 

Ito: [Looks sad] ...We should go after him, Enko.

 

Enko: [Sighs and sticks her tongue out] Fiiiiine.

 

**_With that, Enko and Ito got up and left the cafeteria._ **

 

Nemu: [Holds her sword up in the air] Mikami! Fellow knight! Are you hurt?!

 

Mikami: [Adjusting his scarf] Y-yeah, I’m good. ...Sorry for getting all angry, he was just pissing me off.

 

Kudou: [Smiling] Like...it’s fine. You were just standing up for me, like...yeah.

 

Nemu: [Salutes] Indeed! It is no fault of your own, Mikami!

 

Mikami: [Sighs contentedly] ...Thanks. That wasn’t like me. A-anyway! Where’s Sasori? It’s grub time!

 

Reire: [Pushes up her glasses] H-he is a bit late…

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] At least he didn’t see the fight go down, he would have probably been a bit annoyed.

 

Yoshino: [Flicking her yo-yo up and down] Yeah...he’s totally not an exciting guy.

 

Nemu: [Puts her hands on her hips] Last I saw of our fellow knight known as Sir Sasori, he was at the pool conversing with Sir Julian!

 

**_After hearing that I quickly scanned the room again, and realized Julian wasn’t present either._ **

 

Kaga: [Raises his index finger] Sasori seemed to want to chat with Julian for a bit! Also also, apparently he wanted to try and get an actual conversation out of him, so I figured it would take a while and left!

 

Mikami: [Smirks] Wise move. I can’t understand a word that guy says.

 

Kudou: [Crosses her arms] Like...totally. He’s in his own little world, like, probably.

 

**_Before we could continue on the subject of Julian’s sanity, the doors of the cafeteria opened and Julian slid into the place, striking a pose as he entered, with Sasori following behind him looking slightly defeated._ **

 

Sasori: [Shakes his head] My apologies for being late. I was trying to converse with Julian here, but to no avail.

 

Julian: [Spinning around] So stylish and relaxed! I think his chest is waxed!

 

Hiroto: [Furiously combing his hair] Fuck is that supposed to mean?

 

Hanari: [Rolls her eyes] I don’t think it matters at this point.

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] ...Where are Enko, Ito, and Ozo?

 

Julian: [Finger guns] Pinky, Plush, and Paint!

 

**_...More nicknames. I’ve given up on understanding this guy._ **

 

Mikami: [Puts his feet up on the table and sheepishly grins] Well uh...Ozo started badmouthing Kudou and we got into a little fight. He stormed off and those two went to talk to him I guess.

 

Austin: [Flicking the string on his bow] Bloody bad time it was.

 

Sasori: [Looks irritated] Trouble always seems to revolve around him, doesn’t it? Regardless, we seem to be all here besides those three.

 

**_When Sasori said that, Betakuma poked his head out of the kitchen._ **

 

Betakuma: [Waving eagerly] I’m here! What’s for dinner?

 

Jin: [Gesturing with pen] I’m pretty sure Sasori didn’t mean you.

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] I did not. Please, leave us be.

 

Betakuma: [Sighs] Woe is me...oh ag-o-ny….

 

**_Betakuma said his piece, and retreated back into the kitchen._ **

 

Kurua: [Blank expression] It’s going to be hard to formulate strategy when one of the things keeping us captive is listening in our main meeting spot.

 

Reire: [Tugging on her mask] S-she’s right…he’s probably d-dirty too.

 

Julian: [Doing the running man] Undercover of the night!

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] They’re watching our every move regardless, I doubt it matters in the end. Now, I’m glad we passed today without a fatal incident. Our society seems to be settling.

 

Mikami: [Sighs with a dejected look] Sorry again for causing a scene. The moment I lost my temper I almost crossed the line into bad sportsmanship...

 

Kaga: [Puts his index finger up] It really wasn’t your fault Mikami!

 

Kudou: [Nodding] Like, totally. You like, stood up for me. That’s what a team-player would like...do...right?

 

Mikami: [Grins slightly] Yeah, I guess. That makes me feel a bit better though! We’re done with this boring meeting stuff, right? How about we get some grub going?

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Very well then. I suppose we don’t have much to talk about anyways.

 

Kurua: [Nods] I figure pizza might get boring for all of you if you have it day after day, so instead I shall prepare calzones. I will be back with dinner in a timely fashion, I assure you.

 

Julian: [Backflips] Tasty sherbet!

 

**_Kurua got up and entered the kitchen, with Julian moonwalking in, following her._ **

 

**_Julian emerged a few seconds later balancing a bowl of sherbet on his head, sat back down, and started to eat._ **

 

Reire: [Whimpers in terror] I-is that all y-you eat? Y-you’re toxic!

 

Nemu: [bending her sword] Odd witchcraft indeed…

 

Jin: [Looking exasperated] I think we should give up trying to understand him honestly…

 

Hanari: [Smirking] That’s what I did the moment I met him.

 

**_After some idle chatter, Kurua came out with some assorted calzones and everyone except Julian dug in._ **

 

**_While I was enjoying my calzone, the monitor dinged on, once again showing the Pentakumas around a table._ **

 

Zetakuma: [Smug expression] Getting comfy are we? Do not let your spirit become complacent.

 

Alphakuma: [Adjusts his sunglasses] What he said. You never know what’s gonna happen in this game!

 

Betakuma: [Crying dramatically] I can’t believe Kurua wouldn’t let me have a calzone...I just wanted to eat one!

 

Omegakuma: [Looking bashful] I..um..think they’re more concerned with how you quickly...um...escape from the k-kitchen to do these announcements…

 

Thetakuma: [Pumping his water gun angrily] Just you organics fuckin’ wait! We’ll show you that circuits is better than veins! Something big is comin’ right up to put you organics in your place!

 

Zetakuma: [Waving a candle around] This is correct. Do not get cocky. That is the purpose of this announcement. We will be back for the nighttime announcement.

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] See y'all later!

 

**_With that, the monitor shut off and we looked around each other anxiously._ **

 

Hiroto: [Nervously spinning his comb around] ...What’d they fuckin’ mean by that? Do they have something planned to make us frickin crack or something?!

 

Sasori: [Puts a hand on his chin] Maybe? It’s quite possible.

 

Jin: [Flipping pages on his notepad] Well...back when we first met those weird robots...the orange one said his job was to create “motives”...Maybe that was it?

 

Mikami: [Gives a thumbs up] Huh, writing everything down like you do can sure come in handy.

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Thanks. I try to note anything important I hear or see, you never know what can come in handy.

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Well then, I have a proposal. They said we’re becoming complacent...how about we show them that we truly aren’t? Let’s have a nice time tonight and talk amongst ourselves to show them that our society will not back down to immoral acts such as murder.

 

Yoshino: [Walking the dog] You think that’s gonna work? Are you sure?

 

Kaga: [Pulls his hood up over his face] I don’t wanna make them angrier…

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] That’s why we must make it entertaining for them as well. I propose...a game of truth or dare. Can somebody fetch Enko and Ito? I have a sneaking suspicion that Ozo will decline.

 

**_Truth or dare, huh? I guess that would lighten the mood a bit...?_ **

 

Kurua: [Straightening her cap] Very well. If you think that is the best course of action, I will get Enko and Ito.

 

**_Monotone as ever, Kurua got up and left the cafeteria._ **

 

Hanari: [Scowling] Are you sure this is the right thing to do? It seems childish.

 

Kudou: [Puts her hand over her mouth] Like, what? Totally like, lighten up a bit. I’m...like...sure it’ll be fun.

 

Mikami: [Gives a thumbs up] I’m all for it.

 

Julian: [Finger guns] Green light society!

 

Hiroto: [Grumbles to himself] Fuckin’ famous people n’ their fuckin’ games…

 

**_After some more murmurs of confusion and agreement, Sasori grinned._ **

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Well done, once Kurua gets back with Enko and Ito, we shall begin.

 

**_This...is going to be interesting. Although, it could be a way deepen our bonds with each other._ **

 

**_Still though, what’s Sasori’s game...?_ **

 

**_Oh whatever, for now it seems his “game” is truth or dare...so I guess we don’t have a choice._ **

 

**_Now, we wait for Kurua to get back with those two..._ **

 


	5. Chapter 1: Start of the Subterranean Society part 2 (Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a little bit of a shorter part this time around, but there's a reason for it so please bear with me.

**_After a few minutes of waiting, the cafeteria doors opened and Kurua briskly walked back in, Enko and Ito tailing behind her._ **

 

Kurua: [Straightening her cap] I have returned with the desired two people you have requested to make an appearance for this game you have proposed.

 

Enko: [Sticking out her tongue] Y’know you could have just said that we were back, right? You just turned two words into a paragraph!

 

Ito: [Grins] She’s like a text-to-speech program! It’s cool!

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] Yes, yes. Welcome back. Please take a seat.

 

Ito: [Salutes] Yes sir!

 

Enko: [Leaning on her cane] Uh huh. Wonder how spicy this’ll get…

 

**_Ito and Enko took seats next to each other, and Kurua leaned on the wall with a blank expression, looking utterly disinterested._ **

 

Hiroto: [Combing his hair] So, are we gonna do this thing?

 

Reire: [Adjusts her glasses] Um...how do we start exactly?

 

Julian: [Snaps his fingers] Gonna play the field, and keep it real!

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Well...I suppose if somebody wants to start this up, they can. As for the dares, let’s keep it moderately professional. Nothing too crazy...understood?

 

Yoshino: [Flicks her yo-yo up in the air] Hey! I can start this show up with a exploding blaze of glory! Pick me pick me!

 

**_Starting off with Yoshino, huh? ...I wonder if anybody is gonna be stupid enough to pick a dare from her?_ **

 

Sasori: [Makes an OK gesture] Ah, so you’ll be starting us off? Alright, go ahead and pick somebody.

 

**_With a fiery look on her face, Yoshino quickly stood up and started spinning her yo-yo around rapidly. I should probably take a few steps back._ **

 

Yoshino: [Spinning her yo-yo while laughing maniacally] Heh...my ultimate person-choosing technique...behold the spinning fortune yo-yo special move of flaming and blasting truth!

 

**_Spinning her yo-yo even faster, it seemed to almost blur as she jumped in the air, the yo-yo catching fire before she threw it at the ground with such force I couldn’t even trace it. It was...like it vanished._ **

 

**_I looked around at everyone’s bewildered expressions as Yoshino fell back onto her chair in perfect form and untied one of her yo-yo tied ponytails, going back to flicking her new yo-yo around with a jovial expression._ **

 

Kaga: [Clears his throat] …How did it catch on fire?

 

Yoshino: [Pulls a lighter out of her pocket] Copped this at the market earlier. Great price! Anyways, the person has been chosen by my fiery technique!

 

Sasori: [Sighs] How are we supposed to tell who you picked?

 

Mikami: [Squinting] Uh, you might wanna look at Hanari…

 

**_I did as Mikami instructed and turned to Hanari and...she seemed to be covered in ashes._ **

 

Hanari: [Scowling] Funny. Real funny.

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] Did the yo-yo turn to ashes that quickly?

 

Yoshino: [Smug look] Yes indeedy! Extreme! I was gonna add some explosives, but I didn’t have enough time to look around for some good ones!

 

Hiroto: [Raises an eyebrow] Yeah. I’m sure you just missed the bomb aisle. Honest mistake.

 

Yoshino: [Jumps up] Really? Alright I’ll go looking after this then! Thanks Hiroto!

 

Hiroto: [Confused expression] ...No problem?

 

**_She doesn’t get sarcasm does she?_ **

 

Yoshino: [Crosses her arms dramatically] Now...Hanari. Truth or dare?!

 

Hanari: [Adjusting her tie] Hm...I would have to say dare.

 

**_What the hell is Hanari thinking? Hm...did she pick dare to avoid any possible question going back to her love of romance novels? Could she really be that ashamed of it...?_ **

 

Yoshino: [Smirking] You’ve sealed your doom! I dare you to...get a silly haircut from Hiroto!

 

Hanari: [Frowns] ...Seriously? How bad can that be?

 

Hiroto: [Devilish grin] ...A chance to mess with a famous person? Heh...Yoshino, you are alright! I’m gonna go grab some supplies from my room! Heh...fuckin’...famous people! I’m gonna stick it to them any kind of way I can!

 

**_Cackling with sadistic glee, Hiroto bolted out of the cafeteria._ **

 

Mikami: [Chuckling] That answer your question, Hanari?

 

Hanari: [Nervously twirling her hair] …Yes it does.

 

Kudou: [Puts her hand over her mouth] I wouldn’t like, let that weirdo touch my hair if you put a gun to like, my head. Totally.

 

Enko: [Nodding] Completely agreed, dude’s probably a totally freak in the sheets, and by sheets I mean that sheet that the barber puts over you so you don’t get y’know...hair on you. Then again he’s probably a freak in the regular sheets too. Huh, I know what my truth question for him is now when it comes around to me!

 

Sasori: [Sighs] I think you’re the only one here who actually wants an answer to that question.

 

**_Thankfully, Hiroto trotted back into the room before Enko could open her mouth again. He was holding a bag of supplies, likely bought from the market if I had to guess._ **

 

Hiroto: [Sadistic smile] Heh...I’ll set up a temporary barber shop in the kitchen. I’m gonna need privacy for this work of reven-art! I mean work of art! If you’d follow me, Hanari.

 

Hanari: [Scowling] I can’t believe I’m doing this.

 

**_Muttering an assortment of colorful words, Hanari followed Hiroto into the kitchen and we all looked amongst each other while waiting._ **

 

Reire: [Adjusting her mask] ...I’m feeling secondhand terror for Hanari right now.

 

Kaga: [Terrified look] We all are!

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] You can say that again. Hiroto’s the Ultimate Barber...if he’s trying to mess somebody’s hair up, I don’t even wanna think about it.

 

Austin: [Pushes up his sunglasses] Yeah, that’s pretty true. Bloke has some issues he needs to sort out for sure.

 

Ito: [Shrugs] It probably won’t be that bad!

 

**_After a few more minutes of idle chatter, the door to the kitchen opened and out came a deviously grinning Hiroto._ **

 

Hiroto: [Snickering] Come on out! Don’t be shy!

 

**_The door to the kitchen opened once again, and Hanari came out. It was...absolutely horrifying. Her hair was gelled out at different angles, looking like she was just thrown into a tornado then frozen. Her bangs were cut so unevenly it would probably give any normal barber a heart attack, and as she turned her head I saw that Hiroto cut a frowny face on the back of her head._ **

 

Kaga: [Screams and falls out of his chair] Don’t hurt me!

 

Julian: [Frowns] ...Sheesh.

 

Nemu: [Gasps and raises her sword] What kind of goblin is that?! Does it need slaying?!

 

Hanari: [Scowling] .......

 

**_Without so much as a word, Hanari slinked out of the cafeteria, looking livid._ **

 

Hiroto: [Grinning] Oh man, I enjoyed that.

 

Sasori: [Stern expression] A little too much, evidently. You should fix her hair at some point, you clearly went over the line here.

 

Hiroto: [Looks irritated] Huh, over the line? That’s weird, I don’t see a line. Maybe it’s imaginary. You know what isn’t imaginary? Fuckin’ famous people ruining your chance at your one dream!

 

Sasori: [Sighs] That isn’t here or there, Hiroto. Hanari, nor anyone else here had any part in that. You should apologize.

 

Hiroto: [Rolls his eyes] Oh, why don’t I bow down to her while I’m at it, emperor society? Who died and made you all high and mighty? I swear, you famous people are all the fuckin’ same…

 

**_Muttering angrily, Hiroto left the cafeteria._ **

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] ...He is certainly a hard one to deal with.

 

Yoshino: [Concerned expression] ...I think I’ll go try and talk to him. He did say I was alright, and I kinda...started all of it so I’ll see if I can make it right.

 

Sasori: [Nods] Alright, that’s a proactive move. Perfect.

 

**_Yoshino got up and hurriedly left the cafeteria as well, following after Hiroto._ **

 

Kudou: [Clears her throat] ...So. Like, should we continue?

 

Sasori: [Makes an OK gesture] I think so, for now at least. We can’t let these bears get the satisfaction of seeing our moods dampen and our society weakened.

 

Kudou: [Shrugs] Like, I dunno about all of that but I’ll start it up again! So uh, Mikami, like...truth or dare?

 

Mikami: [Looks towards the kitchen] ...Truth.

 

**_Mikami is a wise man._ **

 

Kudou: [Rubbing her chin] Hm...like what’s one thing you love that you totally couldn’t live without?

 

Mikami: [Crosses his arms] ...I’d have to say energy drinks. I can chug those all day man! It’s the first thing I do whenever I get hurt during a game, down an energy drink! Always helps at least a little!

 

Kudou: [Smiles] Uh huh, like...I see.

 

Enko: [Smirking] Booooring. I coulda thought up something way more interesting. 

 

Austin: [Shrugs] Now now, mate. We should toss it up a little with an easy one, like first croc-wrestling then kangaroo boxing, right?

Enko: [Raises an eyebrow] ...Right?

 

Sasori: [Looks relieved] Oh, good. That one didn’t cause a scene. Alright Mikami, your turn.

 

Mikami: [Puts his feet up on the table] Gotcha. Uh...Julian. Truth or dare?

 

Julian: [Backflips off his chair and starts doing air guitar] Dare dare dare!

 

Mikami: [Points at Julian] Alrighty. Take those 3D glasses off, will ya? I haven’t seen you with them off at all, I’m curious.

 

Julian: [Stops doing air guitar] …

 

**_...Is he gonna do it?_ **

 

Julian: [Adjusts his glasses, sweating slightly] R-red light. No dice in aces high.

 

Mikami: [Tilts his head] ...What?

 

Julian: [Shakes his head] No can do!

 

**_Looking distressed, Julian moonwalked out of the cafeteria before any of us could get a word in._ **

 

Sasori: [Sighs] Mikami…

 

Mikami: [Sheepish grin] Did I cross the line? My bad. I didn’t think it was a big deal, just some glasses right?

 

Kaga: [Frowning] They aren’t just some glasses to Julian!

 

Kurua: [Blank expression] This has turned out to be the opposite of your intention, Sasori. I suggest we bring this to a close before any further harm is done.

 

Sasori: [Nods, looking guilty] ...Yes, you’re right. Everyone, this has come to a close. I’ll be back in my room.

 

**_He proceeded to get up with a heavy sigh, and trudged out of the area._ **

 

Jin: [Writing in his notepad] Never play truth or dare...with...Sasori. Alright, I’m gonna head out too. Later everyone.

 

Kaga: [Waves] Later, Jin.

Kurua: [Puts a hand up] Indeed. There is no reason to linger here. 

 

**_I got up and stretched a bit as I headed out of the cafeteria and back to my room._ **

 

**_As I turned the corner and went down the hallway...I saw him._ **

 

**_Ozo was leaning against his door, smirking._ **

 

Ozo: [Snickers] What’s up? People have leaving here looking all bothered for a while now. Also, what is the deal with Hanari’s hair?

 

Jin: [Narrows his eyes] ...It’s nothing.

 

Ozo: [Shaking his spraypaint can] I’ll find out from somebody else anyways. Having all the information I can is a gigantic benefit in this game.

 

Jin: [Sighs] Sure...whatever.

 

**_This guy...I think I’m getting numb to him._ **

 

Ozo: [Smirking] You look disinterested, but know this. Information is the most important thing in the world...because it can only lead to greater profit. I believe knowledge in a way...can be its own form of currency.

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Uh huh…?

 

Ozo: [Puts his index finger up] Quite so. That’s why I’m so against being controlled, Jin. I want to know everything, and getting blindsided by this game is not on my to-do-list. Whether it’s a government set up or some crazy experiment…I want to know it and win it for my own profit.

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] ...Sometimes I think you’re the Ultimate Evil Economist or something.

 

Ozo: [Glares] Don’t undervalue my love for art. Spray painting can send an urban message that can get across to more people then snobby art galleries. It’s the way to my supreme profit, so you should respect it.

 

Jin: [Yawns] Right, right. I’ll keep that in mind...I’m probably gonna hit the hay, yeah. Later.

 

Ozo: [Sighs and shakes his head] You just don’t get it. Whatever.

 

**_Ignoring Ozo chiding me, I opened the door to my room and sat on my bed. Of course I wasn’t really tired, so I decided to write in my notepad for a bit._ **

 

**_After a while, the monitor in my room dinged on, and I turned my attention toward it, showing the Pentakumas around the table once more._ **

 

Zetakuma: [Waving his candle around] Greetings. It is now nighttime. Additionally, congratulations on your failure to one-up us. Your piety is pitiful.

 

Betakuma: [Nodding] Yeah! What Zeta said even though I have no idea what any of it meant! The mood was so bleh in there I didn’t even wanna come out and eat!

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] Yeah yeah...we got a special surprise for you guys tomorrow morning, so just you wait!

 

Thetakuma: [Pumping his water gun] Hell to the yeah! You fuckin’ organics are gonna be quivering in your filthy skin!

 

Omegakuma: [Sighs] D-don’t...um...hate us too much...please.

 

**_Just like always, the monitor then dinged off._ **

 

**_...A special surprise huh? That can’t be good. Is it really a motive though? Could it be something else?_ **

 

**_No use thinking about it though, it’ll happen whether I worry about it or not._ **

 

**_I just need to be ready when it does._ **

 

**_****************************_ **

 

**_I woke up to find my notepad resting on my face. Guess I fell asleep while writing sometime._ **

 

**_After getting up, showering, and dressing I suddenly remembered the words of the Pentakumas._ **

 

**_We were getting a “special surprise” this morning._ **

 

**_I woke up a bit early, but the morning announcement should be playing soon…_ **

 

**_I passed some time writing for a bit, but...still no announcement. What the hell is going on?_ **

 

**_I think I may have to..._ **

 

**_The unthinkable had to be done. I think I need to check my ID Card..._ **

 

**_I fished it out of my coat pocket and stared at it._ **

 

**_...How do I open this damn thing again? Why couldn’t we just get watches? It’d be easier without this stupid tech bullshit._ **

 

**_Was there a switch or a dial or something?_ **

 

**_Before I could finish fiddling with the damned thing, I heard my door swing open._ **

 

Jin: [Gasps] Huh? Who's there? How did you get into my room?!

 

Alphakuma: [Smoke is coming out of his ears] What the hell is wrong with you?! Didn’t you hear the damn announcement?! It’s been fifteen minutes, are you gonna keep holding everyone up?!

 

Jin: [Biting his pen] ...Huh? The announcement already played? Did...I sleep through it?

 

Alphakuma: [Adjusting his sunglasses] I guess? Do I look like I do surveillance? Do I look green to you, pal? Do I? Get your ass down to the elevator room, everyone else is waiting! I’ll give you five minutes and fifty-five seconds before I tear you a new notepad!

 

Jin: [Nodding rapidly] Y-yeah. No problem. Got it!

 

Alphakuma: [Angrily stomping the ground] You better get with the program! Clean your damn ears out next time! We’re tryin’ to run a killing game here for god’s sake! Unbelievable!

 

**_Spouting more obscenities, Alphakuma angrily left the room._ **

 

**_...I should get going._ **

 

**_Rushing out of my room, I hurried down the hallways until I reached the elevator room._ **

 

**_Everyone was crowding around the Pentakumas, and Alphakuma was tapping his foot impatiently._ **

 

Jin: [Clears his throat] I-I’m here. Sorry about that…

 

Zetakuma: [Stern expression] Be late once more and I will hold a confession before your swift termination.

 

Jin: [Winces] I-I’ll be sure to remember that.

 

**_That...was a close one._ **

 

Yoshino: [Puffs her cheeks] C’mon Jin! We totally thought something bad happened to you!

 

Ozo: [Rolls his eyes] Don’t be late again. Time is money.

 

Nemu: [Bending her sword] Steel thyself. The game is afoot.

 

Hanari: [Scowling] ...Hmph.

 

**_As I looked toward Hanari, I noticed that the uneven parts of her hair were cut off and fixed, making her hair much shorter, around shoulder length. She also seemed to be wearing a silver newsboy cap, likely picked up from the market to hide the frowny face on the back of her head._ **

 

**_Hiroto was also glancing at her every now and again, looking slightly guilty._ **

 

**_Maybe Yoshino did talk some sense into him after all._ **

 

Alphakuma: [Rubbing his paws together] Now that you’re all present, we got a special announcement to make.

 

Omegakuma: [Adjusts his bowtie] Yep...try um...try not to panic, okay?

 

Betakuma: [Pulling on his bib] Alright Alpha! You’re in charge of that department...so take it away!

 

Thetakuma: [Growls] Yeah! Show these organics what true terror means!

 

**_At that moment, Alphakuma propped his sunglasses up, his right red eye shining with sadistic glee as he pointed at all of us._ **

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] If by morning in two days time...there’s no murder...then we’ll be destroying every single one of your talents. For example...yo Mikami! Like playing soccer huh? Have fun doing that without legs! Enko! Your circus? Gonna have to destroy that! Amari, Ozo, hear me out buddy, losing the profit from all your art pieces and then I might leak your secret information and proof of bribery to the public, sounds fun right? Hm...Kudou! Like having your company and your fortune? Not anymore! I can go on and on here! Well...I guess the only one of you whose really safe from this is Hiroto, dude has nothing to lose in the first place, he’s already useless!

 

Hiroto: [Glares] H-hey!

 

Mikami: [Steps back while shaking] M-my...legs?

 

Enko: [Gasps and drops her cane] M-my circus…?

 

Ozo: [Grits his teeth] ...You wouldn’t dare.

 

Kudou: [Puts her hand over her mouth] W-what?! This has to be a joke!

 

Julian: [Puts his hands behind his head, grinning] Huh.

 

**_Our...talents? They have enough power to topple companies and leak records? What...is this?_ **

 

Zetakuma: [Raises his candle] Silence. We have one more thing to explain. You should remember that we told all of you the way to gain Pentacoins will be made clear to you later. We will now proceed to make it known to you all.

 

Alphakuma: [Rubbing his paws together] We’ve updated your ID Cards, and under the Pentacoins section, there is now a “bet” function. Now that we’ve given you the motive...feel free to bet on the person to bite the dust. If you are correct, you’ll be given five hundred and fifty-five Pentacoins when the body is discovered. There is some fine print here, if you bet on somebody, you can’t just go n’ kill them! That’s too easy for gambling!

 

Ito: [Pulls her hat over her face] B-bet on people’s lives? Who would do that?!

 

Kaga: [Nodding rapidly] Yeah! That’s unthinkable!

 

Reire: [Shaking] This...this is...too much.

 

Austin: [Pushes up his sunglasses] Don’t be talking nonsense, wanker. Nobody in their right mind would even consider that.

 

**_That’s...officially...too far. First our talents...now betting on who dies? What’s even the point?_ **

 

Zetakuma: [Swipes his paw at his candle, extinguishing it] That will be all. Please, keep your spirit strong as you engage in this matter. This is a test of piety versus temptation.

 

Thetakuma: [Shooting his water gun upwards] Fuck that! It’s a test of AI’s versus Organics! We’ll be on top, fuck you skins!

 

Betakuma: [Spins around clumsily and falls over] It’s a test of robots versus food! I’ll beat food one day!

 

Omegakuma: [Sighs, looking down] Can you guys...um...calm down a bit please?

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] Heh, this is interesting.

 

Sasori: [Stern expression] Well then. You’ve said your piece. You can all go now.

 

Zetakuma: [Turns away] Very well. Enjoy your Underground Life of Mutual Killing.

 

**_When the monk-like bear said that, the Pentakumas all lined up and marched back onto the elevator._ **

 

**_I watched the elevator doors close and tried to compose my thoughts._ **

 

**_We have two days, huh? Reasoning from what the bears said..the newspaper is probably toast in two days then._ **

 

**_What the hell can I do...?_ **

 

Sasori: [Clears his throat] Everyone. I understand you’re all shocked but...we cannot waver now. As a society, we must move forward and progress!

 

Hiroto: [Pouting] I’m...not useless. Fuckin’ bears.

 

Kurua: [Straightening her cap] Sasori is correct. If we intend to survive then we must be able to think rationally and calmly.

 

Mikami: [Looks to the side] Easy for you to say…

 

Kurua: [Blank expression] I don’t follow.

 

Mikami: [Sighs and tugs on his scarf] Nevermind, it’s nothing.

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] Hm...let’s all convene in the cafeteria. We should have a meeting to voice our concerns.

 

Hiroto: [Crosses his arms] Right, good call. I remember leaving my megaphone there last night. That’ll make voicing my concerns a lot easier.

 

Sasori: [Stern expression] I’m thankful you fixed Hanari’s hair last night, but I could do without the unhelpful comments.

 

Hiroto: [Rolls his eyes] Same here. Meeting up isn’t going to do anything. We’re all here right now, so maybe you could say something now.

 

Ozo: [Nods with a smirk] Useless barber has a point. I’m about ready to go back to my room, so if you have something to say, say it. If not, I’ll be going.

 

Hiroto: [Scowls] I’m not useless!

 

**_Ignoring Hiroto, Sasori walked up to the front of our little crowd and cleared his throat._ **

 

Sasori: [Balls his fists] Alright. Since we have a motive...we need some preventative measures. So I’m going to choose three people to patrol this place for the next two days. One person for the morning shift, another for the afternoon, and the last one for the night shift. I believe if we have people watching out for everyone, we’ll be safer.

 

Kaga: [Pushes up his glasses] Ah, I get it. Also also, who are these three people?

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] Ah, yes. For the morning shift, Austin. Afternoon shift, Nemu. Lastly, I think Julian can take the night shift, from what I’ve seen he’s always dancing until morning anyways.

 

Austin: [Makes a finger gun and shoots it] Roger that! I got it covered, bushman’s honor!

 

Nemu: [Laughs heartily] Understood! Thy will shall be done!

 

Julian: [Backflips and starts doing air guitar] Green light! Don’t do it for the glory or the fame! I’ll fight on knowing no one knows my name!

 

**_I swear...that guy gets odder every time he opens his mouth._ **

 

Sasori: [Sighs in relief] Thank you all for accepting your positions. Now then...let’s all trust in each other. We have no proof they can actually do what they’re telling us. That will be all.

 

Ozo: [Looks bored] We can go now? Great.

 

**_He proceeded to smirk at us like usual, then left the elevator room. ...What are we gonna do with him?_ **

 

Hiroto: [Grumbling to himself] I’m not useless…

 

Yoshino: [Patting Hiroto’s shoulder] C’mon...cheer up!

 

Hiroto: [Starts combing his hair] No.

 

Kaga: [Puts his index finger up] Cheer up guys! We’ll keep this mood up, right Julian?

 

Julian: [Finger guns] Have a nice day!

 

**_I watched Hiroto and Yoshino leave with Julian and Kaga conga-lining behind them._ **

 

**_Everyone else dispersed after a bit, but I found myself unable to leave._ **

 

**_I needed to do something. I need to do my part._ **

 

**_But what can I do...? All I can do is write..._ **

 

**_Wait..._ **

 

**_Maybe that’s it?_ **

 

**_While I’m going about my day, I’ll note any suspicious behavior. That should be at least a little help? Right?_ **

 

**_Right! That's a way even I can help!_ **

 

**_Now...what should I do today?_ **

 


	6. Chapter 1: Start of the Subterranean Society part 3 (Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet.

**_For starters...I should probably grab some breakfast._ **

 

**_Leaving the elevator room, I went down the hallways until I reached our rooms, seeing Austin walking up to me while juggling some mason jars._ **

 

Austin: [Chuckles] Hey there Jin! Keepin’ your head on right after all this? It’s my shift, so I’m gonna be sure to do this job right better than a kangaroo bashing a robot’s head in!

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] You...do that.

 

Austin: [Balancing a tower of jars on his head] Right-o! Crikey, I’ll make sure to do my job, nothing is gonna get past my eyes!

 

Jin: [Biting his pen] ...I hope you’re right.

 

**_Waving to Austin, I strolled down the hallway and opened the doors to the cafeteria, seeing a grumpy-looking Hiroto sitting in a chair, with Yoshino sitting next to him and poking him repeatedly. Kaga was looking at them both curiously while leaning on the wall._ **

 

Jin: [Puts a hand in the air] Hey guys...how are you all holding up?

 

Yoshino: [Shrugs with a half-hearted grin] I could be worse honestly! I’m just trying to get Hiroto out of his sour mood!

 

Hiroto: [Grumbling] Hmph…

 

Kaga: [Sighs] It doesn’t look like it’s working.

 

**_Can Hiroto even be in a good mood?_ **

 

Jin: [Shakes his head] You guys have fun with that, I’m gonna grab some breakfast.

 

**_Taking my mind off Hiroto’s permanently bad mood, I stepped into the kitchen._ **

 

**_There was an odd absence of Betakuma in the kitchen this time around. Wonder why...?_ **

 

**_Other then that, Julian took an empty bowl, spun around a bit, which somehow magically filled the bowl with sherbet, all while humming a tune that I couldn’t place._ **

 

Jin: [Clears his throat] ...Julian? How are you doing? No actually, how did you do that?

 

Julian: [Spins around] Yo yo yo! Disco-slam-a-ram-beatdown of the tension! Merriment! No questions asked!

 

**_Why did I even bother talking to him...?_ **

 

Jin: [Biting his pen] I don’t understand. Speak clearer! It’s starting to get annoying.

 

Julian: [Doing air guitar] I’m hot-blooded! Check it and see! Feel the fever burnin’ inside of me!

 

Jin: [Sighs] Do...you have a fever?

 

Julian: [Frowns and shakes his head] Scrambled eggs, man! Sheesh.

 

Jin: [Grits his teeth] I can’t understand what you’re saying!

 

Julian: [Spinning his spoon around] Jeremiah was a bullfrog! He was a good friend of mine! I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine!

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] ...Are you saying you’re a bullfrog?

 

Julian: [Makes an X with his arms] Red light!

 

**_This is going nowhere...as a journalist, the sheer difficulty of getting a tangible statement from this guy is starting make me curious._ **

 

**_Should I hang out with Julian for a bit...?_ **

 

**_Yeah, I’ve decided. It’s time to get weird._ **

 

Jin: [Tapping his chin] Hm...say Julian. Can I try some of that sherbet?

 

Julian: [Perks up and does a little shuffle] Walk this way! Talk this way!

 

**_Looking excited, Julian grabbed another bowl, spun around magically filling it, then turned his head to me._ **

 

Julian: [Grinning] Notepad! Sherbet! Say it!

 

Jin: [Raises an eyebrow] ...Say what? Sherbet?

 

Julian: [Shakes his head] Scrambled eggs, man. Sheesh. Say it! Want or not?!

 

**_Say what...? Does he want me speak like him or something?_ **

 

**_Alright then Jin, think. He said red light earlier...maybe that means “no” for him. So the reverse would mean...?_ **

 

Jin: [Brandishing his pen] Uhh...green light?

 

Julian: [Grins] Ah! Green light in the sixth dimension!

 

**_With a little shuffle, Julian handed the bowl of sherbet to me._ **

 

**_I took it from him, grabbed a spoon for myself, and tried a bit of the sherbet. And..._ **

 

**_And..._ **

 

**_It was alright. I don’t know why he only seems to eat this stuff, but it’s not bad._ **

 

Jin: [Shrugs] Ah, pretty good. Thanks Julian.

 

Julian: [Bouncing up and down] Super duper! Puttin’ on the ritz!

 

Jin: [Sighs with a grin] You really are something Julian. I simply can’t understand you at all, you just keep dancing to your own beat it seems.

 

Julian: [Doing the running man] Dancin’s what clears my soul! Dancin’s what makes me whole!

 

Jin: [Raises an eyebrow] ...Riiiight.

 

Julian: [Dabs] Green light right!

 

Jin: [Pensive expression] ...You know. You seem just as happy as always, even with the motive. How do you feel about it?

 

Julian: [Serious expression] …..

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Hm? Are you alright?

 

Julian: [Puts his hands behind his head] ….The bears were wrong.

 

Jin: [Eyes widen] W-what?

 

**_Is that...? Is he...?_ **

 

Julian: [Turns away] ...Hiroto isn’t the only one who loses nothing from this motive.

 

**_As he said that, Julian put his bowl of sherbet on his head, and left the kitchen._ **

 

**_I sort of...stood there, dumbfounded for a few minutes._ **

 

**_I definitely don’t understand Julian any better._ **

 

**_After I got my bearings, I left the kitchen with my bowl of sherbet and glanced at Julian, who was now looking back like his normal self, standing next to Kaga._ **

 

Kaga: [Adjusting his glasses] All I’ve seen you eat since we met has been sherbet! That can’t be healthy, Julian…

 

Hiroto: [Angrily combing his hair] Who gives a shit? Fuckin’ famous people...though I guess you guys are about to be a lot less famous after this motive.

 

Yoshino: [Puffs her cheeks up] Hiroto! Stop saying horrible things!

 

Hiroto: [Rolls his eyes] Horrible things.

 

Yoshino: [Sighs] Y-you can’t just...that’s not what I...c’mon!

 

Julian: [Licking his spoon] Sheesh. Bring the musical melody mood up in the sixth dimension stratosphere!

 

**_Was that just my imagination...or was Julian smirking at me just now?_ **

 

Hiroto: [Frowns] Say, Jin. You taking a page from Julian’s book with the whole sherbet thing?

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] I wouldn’t say that...he just wanted me to try some.

 

Hiroto: [Gesturing with his comb] Great. The infection is spreading. Maybe you’ll start talking in tongues next.

 

**_God I hope not..._ **

 

Julian: [Makes finger guns] Lyrical miracle!

 

Hiroto: [Crosses his arms] Is the one thing you aren’t, yes. We know.

 

Yoshino: [Angrily walking the dog] Hiroto.

 

Hiroto: [Turns his head to Yoshino] Yes?

 

Yoshino: [Flicks her yo-yo back into her hand] What are you doing?

 

Hiroto: [Smirking] Sitting here. What does this look like to you, exactly?

 

Yoshino: [Tugging on her hair] Godammit Hiroto! I thought I was making progress with you, but you’re so….ugh!

 

Hiroto: [Looks unamused] Ugh. Yes. I remember the last time I was called that, it really stung.

 

Kaga: [Fiddling with his hoodie strings] ...You’re colder than that freezer over there, Hiroto.  

 

**_I followed Kaga’s gaze until I noticed the door to the freezer off to the side. That’s probably where Julian gets all that sherbet from, I’m guessing. I nearly forgot it was there._ **

 

Julian: [Nodding] Open your heart! Live and learn!

 

Hiroto: [Grumbling] Just shut up already...

 

**_I’m...just gonna leave these guys alone for a bit, I don’t really have any desire to watch this._ **

 

**_After hurriedly leaving the cafeteria, I took a bit of time to scribble in my notepad one important thing. Julian definitely knows more than he lets on. Though after that I realized that besides the sherbet I ended up forgetting to get breakfast._ **

 

**_Great. I’m not gonna go back in there, that’s for sure. I also don’t want to use up my junk food reserves in my room...I think they had snacks in that game room place?_ **

 

**_Yeah, that’s right._ **

 

**_Meandering down the hallway once more, I opened the door to the game room and went in._ **

 

**_Looking around, I saw the familiar shelf full of snacks, and gazed at it in all of it’s unhealthy glory._ **

 

**_As I walked up to the shelf, ready to start stuffing my pockets, I noticed Kudou curled up on a beanbag chair off to the side._ **

 

Kudou: [Rubbing her eyes] Like...aren’t you gonna say hi?

 

Jin: [Shrugs] I was kinda focused on the food, my bad.

 

Kudou: [Puffs her cheeks up] Like, you totally know how to make a girl feel welcome.

 

Jin: [Frowns] Oh, uh...sorry?

 

**_Hm...Kudou is a weird one. I haven’t gotten the chance to really talk to her much, but she seems kind of aloof. All that valleygirl talk is a bit hard to take for long periods of time._ **

 

Kudou: [Turns her head to the side] Hmph. You gotta like, make it up to me now.

 

Jin: [Raises an eyebrow] ...What do you mean?

 

Kudou: [Smug expression] Like, first we should start you on the little star package...it’s totally a starting set, perfect for beginners. You’ll be reading your future through the stars in like, no time!

 

Jin: [Sighs] I don’t really have an interest in that stuff.

 

Kudou: [Rolls her eyes] Like, that’s what they all say. I’ll convince you like, totally otherwise! Open those journalist ears of yours, kay?

 

**_Should I hang out with Kudou for a while?_ **

 

**_...Don’t think she’ll take no for an answer to be honest._ **

 

**_But now that I think about it..._ **

 

Jin: [Brandishes Pen] Say, Kudou? I do have a question.

 

Kudou: [Perks up] Hm? Like, you’re gonna ask me about the little star package?!

 

Jin: [Shakes his head] N-no, not that. It’s just...you’re the Ultimate Astronomer, correct? It seems what you’ve been talking about mostly is astrology instead.

 

Kudou: [Blank expression] ……

 

Jin: [Clears his throat] Um...Kudou?

 

Kudou: [Grits her teeth] Y-you like...saw through it?!

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] It wasn’t that hard.

 

**_Did she really expect nobody to notice the clear difference?_ **

 

Kudou: [Crosses her arms] ...Oh. Like, I guess I should explain then.

 

Jin: [Sighs] Sure. Go ahead.

 

Kudou: [Twirling a lock of hair] Well...like...I do know a lot about astronomy and I love it...but...at the end of the day, like…

 

Jin: [Brandishing pen] Hm? Like what?

 

Kudou: [Smug expression] It’s like, a lot easier to make money this way, y’know? Totally, like...easy and painless! It’s like, just telling people what they wanna hear but making them pay for it! Sure Astronomy is my passion, but this is just totally too easy to pass up! Like, especially with this motive...if everything is going to be taken from us, then I need to work totally extra hard like!

 

**_Is...that really it? Hm...maybe my info on her was spot on after all._ **

 

Jin: [Frowning] Uh huh…

 

Kudou: [Puts her hands on her hips] Soooo? Want that little star package?

 

Jin: [Looks unamused] Why would I accept when you pretty much just admitted to scamming people right in front of me?

 

Kudou: [Puts a hand to her chin] …..Oh. Like...right.

 

**_I can’t tell if she’s really smart or really dumb. What even is this?_ **

 

Kudou: [Sighs] ...Yeah, like, sorry about that. This like, totally isn’t the best time for a business talk right?

 

Jin: [Biting his pen] Not really. Although...you are taking my mind off of it a little bit.

 

Kudou: [Smiles] Ah, well that’s like, a good thing I think. Even if I may well...have some shady business it’s not like I want anybody to like...die. We should all work together, right?

 

Jin: [Fiddling with his collar] Yeah...you’re right. This is a time where we should come together to prevent any tragedies!

 

**_So she’s selfish but not exactly immoral I guess. Maybe? She keeps flip-flopping I don’t even know anymore..._ **

 

Kudou: [Puts her hands behind her head] Well...if you want me to take your mind like...off of this, I can tell you a bit about how I get people to buy into my stuff, like totally literally.

 

Jin: [Smirks] Y’know...I’d like that.

 

**_I spent a while talking with Kudou about her favorite scamming methods._ **

 

**_I think I understand Kudou a little better._ **

 

Kudou: [Smug expression] And then after you stalk them on social media a bit, like, not in the like, creepy way...you call their relatives disguised as a telemarketer and ask them personal questions about your client, and then you totally know exactly what to say to them!

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] That’s....unique.

 

**_It has to have been at least two hours...she hasn’t stopped talking once. I’m starting to think her and Kaga could get along._ **

 

Kudou: [Nodding rapidly] Like, yeah I know right? Then we cross-reference their answers with other people’s to get the most common medium, and then totally put the most common things people wanna hear into a package!

 

Jin: [Sighs] ...I see. Kudou, would you mind if we continue this some other time? I think I can feel my brain imploding.

 

Kudou: [Snickering] Like, fair enough. It’s totally complicated sometimes. I’ll like, see you later then. I’m gonna go back to curling up and sleeping on this beanbag…

 

Jin: [Looks impressed] Now that, is a good call.

 

**_After waving goodbye to Kudou, I left the game room._ **

 

**_After listening to her ramble for so long, I kind of feel like just relaxing a bit. Maybe I’ll lounge by the pool...?_ **

 

**_That serene thought was quickly trounced by a harsh clanging sound._ **

 

**_What the hell was it?_ **

 

**_After a few seconds, the sound finally came into view. Nemu was stomping down the hallway with Reire and Sasori behind her, both looking curious._ **

 

Sasori: [Waving] Ah, greetings Jin.

 

Jin:[Waves back] Hey Sasori. What’s going on?

 

Reire: [Pushes her glasses up] W-we’re...um...Austin said he would keep watch for a little longer so Nemu could teach us some self-defense.

 

Nemu: [Bending her sword] Fight magic with steel! Henceforth we must prepare!

 

**_...I think she means fight magic with rubber, but what do I know?_ **

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Hm...yes. Now Jin, would you be interested in joining us? We’ll be using the pool area, for it has the most open space.

 

Jin: [Sighs] Ah, I...see.

 

**_Goodbye to lounging by the pool. Perfect._ **

 

Reire: [Horrified expression] M-maybe a little workout could burn off some of t-those toxins inside of y-you!

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] Riiiight. Well, I guess I have nothing better to do.

 

Nemu: [Raises her sword in the air] Excellent! Let us commence with this knight training! Do not waver when facing the dragon!

 

Sasori: [Rolling his eyes] Regardless, let us be going.

 

**_Following the three down the hallway, we came to a stop at the locker room. Sasori and I heading into the male locker room, while Reire and Nemu went in through the female one._ **

 

**_As Sasori and I were walking through the locker room, I noticed Mikami sitting on one of the benches, looking rather distraught and holding what looked like a piece of paper in his hand._ **

 

Jin: [Clears his throat] Mikami?

 

**_Clearly not realizing I was there until just that moment, He quickly stood up and shoved whatever the paper was into his pocket._ **

 

Mikami: [Nervously laughs] Heh, s-sup dudes?

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] ...What are you doing?

 

Mikami: [Sighs and crosses his arms] ...Wallowing in my misery pretty much.

 

Jin: [Raises an eyebrow] ...The motive, right?

 

Mikami: [Nods] ...Yeah. I don’t wanna talk about it.

 

Sasori: [Makes an OK sign] That’s completely understandable, but you can talk with us if you realize you indeed want a conversation.

 

Mikami: [Tugging on his scarf] Yeah...thanks. I got some stress eating to do, I’ll see you guys later.

 

**_Before waiting for a response, Mikami hurriedly left the locker room. However instead of walking to the pool area, Sasori stood in place, a bright smile plastered on his face and an odd look in his eyes. He’s giving me a creepy vibe honestly..._ **

 

Sasori: [Smiling] Jin...now that we’re alone...I’m afraid I must ask you something that could come off odd.

 

Jin: [Twirling his pen] Um...go for it? I guess?

 

**_Something about that smile of his is creeping me out._ **

 

Sasori: [Sighs contentedly] If somebody dies here thanks to this motive...do you think they’ll beg for their life while being killed?

 

Jin: [Blank expression] What?

 

Sasori: [Tugging on a strand of hair] ...Do you think they would? I’ve been wondering it for a while myself.

 

Jin: [Takes a step back] Why would you even wonder about something like that?

 

Sasori: [Grinning widely] Sadly...I doubt you would get it. However, it’s of great importance to me. The act of begging for one’s life even in a situation where you know it to be futile…it’s a cathartic sight. The futile pleading and screaming of the terrified...I must admit that it greatly interests me.

 

Jin: [Biting his pen] ...I uh...just remembered I needed to do something. Yeah! Tell Reire and Nemu I’ll uh...train with them next time. L-later!

 

Sasori: [Light chuckle] Hmm...very well. Be careful Jin, you never know what might happen in this situation. As much as the image of you pleading and begging for your life intrigues me...well I suppose I’ll just leave it up to fate. I’ll see you later.

 

**_I quickly hurried out of the locker room not looking back once. Did he just lose it or something? Was he always like that?_ **

 

**_Either way...I’m gonna keep a distance from him for now. Maybe...Mikami said he was gonna be stress eating. Perhaps I’ll talk to him for a bit, he seems like he needed a bit of a hand._ **

 

**_Walking back down the seemingly never ending hallway, I opened the doors to the cafeteria and saw a peculiar sight._ **

 

**_Mikami was sitting down with all kinds of snack food laying around him. He was taking handfuls of it all and stuffing it into his mouth at such alarming speeds I could barely see what he was taking from._ **

 

**_Should I really attempt to hang out with Mikami right now?_ **

 

**_...Yeah. I can’t let him just eat his problems away._ **

 

Jin: [Wide-eyed] ...You’re gonna choke man. Slow down.

 

Mikami: [Swallows] What do you want man? Kinda busy stuffing my face here.

 

Jin: [Fiddling with his collar] Care for a talk? Stuffing yourself isn’t going to solve anything.

 

Mikami: [Glaring] I don’t think a talk is gonna solve anything either, dude. You heard the bear, I’m gonna lose my fucking legs.

 

Jin: [Winces] Yeah...I admit the motive kinda hits you the hardest. I can’t even imagine honestly.

 

Mikami: [Makes a fist] If I don’t have any legs, well then...I can’t play soccer! I need to play soccer! Not even just for myself!

 

Jin: [Brandishes pen] ...Not just for yourself huh?

 

Mikami: [Tugs on his scarf] Well, yeah. Growing up my family was dirt poor, me becoming famous at soccer is still our biggest money maker...I can’t just stop playing. My family and I can finally eat as much as we want! I could never take that away from them! Not after so many years of not knowing whether you could eat today or not!

 

**_So that’s where he gets his stomach from, I see…_ **

 

Jin: [Stroking his chin] ...I can’t claim to know what it feels like, but I think you need to stay strong. We aren’t gonna let this game beat us, right?

 

Mikami: [Wistful expression] ...It kicked the ball right past me and I couldn’t do anything about it. I can’t do anything about it. I’m just supposed to sit here until somebody dies or my legs get cut off. How can I possibly be optimistic about this, dude?

 

Jin: [Guilty expression] Yeah, I-I suppose that’s true. Sorry, I was only trying to help.

 

Mikami: [Sighs] ...Nah man. It’s cool. There is no way to be optimistic about this...but there’s also no way I’m gonna stop fighting. Even if the game is looking bad, you gotta keep your eye on the ball. Even if it’s not looking good for me...I’m not gonna go down without a fight.

 

**_Like it or not, it does look pretty bad for him either way, I can’t personally blame him for being all mopey._ **

 

**_On the other hand, I’m glad he’s at least not gonna give up yet, I think._ **

 

Jin: [Grins] That’s right, Mikami. None of us are gonna go out without a fight.

 

Mikami: [Content expression] ...That’s good to hear. Teamwork is something I know well, and you all make some very reliable teammates. ‘Sides that Ozo guy.

 

**_And besides Sasori..._ **

 

**_Wait...I should probably..._ **

 

Jin: [Serious expression] Mikami, do me a favor and tell nobody of this right now, because I’m not exactly sure what it means, but do one thing for me.

 

Mikami: [Raises an eyebrow] ...What’s up man? Got a crush?

 

Jin: [Rolls his eyes] No. Just...stay away from Sasori. Understand? I’m not sure of it yet but...I don’t think he’s exactly as trustworthy as he seems to be.

 

Mikami: [Gasps] But ain’t he like our leader dude? ...Hm. Well, fine then. You’re one of the saner people here, so I guess I can trust ya.

 

Jin: [Sigh of relief] ...Good.

 

Mikami: [Yawns] Thanks for the talk dude. I’m sure as hell not gonna just accept a red card on this fight! But...for now I think I wanna be alone and weigh my options for a bit. I’ll talk to you later dude.

 

Jin: [Nods] I’ll get out of your hair then. Later.

 

**_...I’ll get out of his very very odd battleaxe hair. That’s an image._ **

 

**_Either way, I feel like I understand Mikami a little better._ **

 

**_Leaving the Cafeteria, I walked back down to the hallway to the rooms, and saw Julian dancing in front of his door._ **

 

Jin: [Exasperated expression] ...Back at it again, huh?

 

Julian: [Makes finger guns] Green light! Practice rerun for nighttime bloodhound!

 

Jin: [Rolls his eyes] You’re practicing for your night shift?

 

Julian: [Flashes a thumbs up] Yeet!

 

Jin: [Grins a bit] Right. You enjoy yourself then.

 

**_Waving to Julian, I walked into my own room and closed the door behind me._ **

 

**_With Julian talking, Kudou’s babbling, Sasori losing his marbles, and now Mikami’s worry over the motive I think I’m just done dealing with people for the day. It’s just too much right now._ **

 

**_I think I’ll just write in my notepad and eat some junk food until tomorrow..._ **

 

**___________ **

 

**_I woke up to a loud dinging sound coming from the monitor in my room._ **

 

**_As I lifted my notepad off of my face, I once again saw the image of the Pentakumas around the table._ **

 

Zetakuma: [Pleased expression] Morning, you all. It seems that something has taken place.

 

Betakuma: [Shocked expression] What?! Did we forget breakfast?!

 

Omegakuma: [Sighs] I d-don’t think that’s um...it.

 

Alphakuma: [Snickering] We’ll see I suppose.

 

Thetakuma: [Pumping his water gun] Seeing is fuckin’ believing!

 

Zetakuma: [Waving his candle around] Well then, it would be prudent of you all to exit your rooms and take a look around.

 

**_Something happened? Couldn’t be...?_ **

 

**_I rushed out of my room and looked around to everyone else doing the same with confused expressions on._ **

 

**_But..._ **

 

**_I quickly looked to the side and saw it..._ **

 

**_Julian Tappe, the ultimate dancer...was laying on the ground, some blood staining the floor under his head._ **

 

**_Before I knew it I was screaming._ **

 

Kaga: [Horrified expression] J-Julian?! Is he alright?!

 

Kudou: [Frowns] ...Like...he doesn’t look it.

 

Reire: [Screaming] I-I-I...how?!

 

Sasori: [Stern expression] Everyone. Stay calm!

 

Ozo: [Smirking] I’ll check his pulse. Never know, right?

 

Enko: [Tearing up] H-he can’t be dead, right…?

 

Ito: [Shaking] N-no...he’s probably...fine.

 

**_Ozo nonchalantly walked up to Julian, turned the dancer over, and checked his pulse._ **

 

Ozo: [Eyes widen] ...He’s alive. Just unconscious. He appears to have a wound on his head. Fancy that.

 

Sasori: [Gasps] Alive?! We need to get him help at once! Reire, you have some medical knowledge correct?

 

Reire: [Nods] Y-yes...I can most likely help you patch him up! We should hurry though!

 

Yoshino: [Fanning herself] Thank god he’s alright!

 

Kaga: [Fierce expression] I’ll help too!

 

**_Sasori, with some help from Reire and Kaga, lifted Julian up and brought him into the cafeteria, with the rest of us following._ **

 

Hanari: [Troubled expression] Hm...this must mean somebody attacked him, yes?

 

Sasori: [Nods] Yes, but we should focus on that later. Now that we have him lying on a table, we should get some medical supplies from the market.

 

Kaga: [Raises a hand] We should probably get him some sherbet too! It might help him feel better once he wakes up…

 

Jin: [Nods rapidly] Got it, I’ll go get some!

 

**_I made a beeline to the freezer door and opened it…_ **

 

**_And..._ **

 

**_And..._ **

 

**_I saw something I was completely unprepared to see..._ **

 

**_Because of all the worry for Julian’s injury I didn’t even notice they weren’t with the group.._ **

 

**_But I was looking at it now..._ **

 

**_Lying up against the wall of the freezer was..._ **

 

**_The bruised and bloody body of Haruga Mikami, the Ultimate Soccer Player._ **

 


End file.
